You Belong To Me
by Sakura's Tsuki
Summary: what do you do when you have a love so strong that you can't control it? and what do you do when the person you love gets hurt by the one they lest expect? Read and find out....ItaxSakxSas Warning: Chapter 1,5,6 is rated M...chapter 2 and up is rated T...
1. Taking Advantage

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto...but I will own Itachi**

* * *

**

_You Belong To Me_

_Chapter One: Taking Advantage

* * *

_

I woke up that morning with a smile on my face. I got up things ready for school and took a quick shower.

I hummed my way downstairs as I walked to the kitchen and greeted my parents and ate a well-balanced breakfast.

I waved my parents good bye as I walked out the door. It was such a beautiful day, the sunny was shinning and I could smell the sweet scent of fresh cut grass and morning dew.

I turned the corner and continued my walk, the school was only a mile away, I could've taken my car, but for some reason I just felt like walking today.

I guess I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings because the next thing I knew, once I turned the corner I became a victim of a head on attack. I hit the object pretty hard; I fell backwards and hit the contrite.

Needless to say my butt felt really sore. I was about to get up on my own, when I notice a hand in front of me. I followed the hand to an arm, an arm to a shoulder, a shoulder to a neck, and finally a neck to a face.

I blinked twice and looked hard. I never had seen such a handsome face in my life. His black hair was pulled back into a long ponytail, his dark onyx eyes were somewhat covered behind his long bangs that hang on either side of his face.

His fair skin looked so light that it contrasts with the morning sunlight to further enhance his figure. I felt a hot blush on my cheeks as I placed my hand in his and felt his strength pull me up.

"I'm sorry Ms, please forgive me, I didn't see where I was going. I'm really sorry, I hope you're not hurt in anyway." He said sincerely with an apologetic look on his face.

"It's ok; it was my entire fault really, for not paying any attention to my surroundings." I said as I brushed the dust off my skirt.

I noticed he was smiling at me as I did that. I looked up at him and gave him a confused look. He cleared his throat and extended his hand to me again.

"Where are my manners?" He asked with a polite smile. "My name is Uchiha Itachi."

I felt my heart skip a beat. _'Why didn't I see it before?'_ I thought to myself as I looked at him.

"Umm, I believe we met before I'mHaruno Sakura." As I took his hand in mine with a smile, he gave me a look as if he was thinking the same thing that I was. I remember very vaguely that I was at Sasuke-kun's house before and I saw him there,we talked a few times,but besides that, that was about it. I always thought he was a cool guy.

He blinked twice and a look of rememberice came to his face "Of cousre, how could I forget, oh now I'm really sorry, Hello Sakura-san"

"Hello, Itachi-san, I know we met before at Sasuke-kun's house, I'm sorry I didn't recongize you sooner, Sasuke-kun never talks about you and so I compelely forget that he even had a brother." I said plainly

He gave a weak smile as he ruffled his hair nervously. "We really don't get along as well as I would like, he basically just think of me as the black sheep of the family."

I couldn't understand why Sasuke-kun would think that way of Itachi. He _seem_ to be more put together then Sasuke-kun.

"I don't see why you two don't get along. You're really nice Itachi-san." I said with a warm smile

"Thank you Sakura-san, didn't anyone of told you that when you smile the whole world is more bearable to deal with, since a beauty like you is in it?" He said with a loving glaze and smile.

I felt the hot blush returning to me as I looked into his eyes. No one has ever told me that before, I looked up at him and he looked down at me.

We stared at each other for a moment, I was the first the break the silence. I looked down at my watch and notice I was going to be late to school. Good thing for me I was only a few blocks away.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to be late for school if I stay here any longer." He gave me a disappointed look, but then I saw his warmth return to his face when he spoke.

"How about if I walk with you the rest of the way?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"What? Aren't you going to be late for your school?" I asked him with a hint of concern in my voice. He only smiled at me.

"It's okay; I'm really early so I have time to waste. It's okay, really, Sakura-san."

"Ummm...thank you, Itachi-san." I said as I walked up to him and the both of us walked to my school. The whole time we talked about our likes and dislikes and about life in general. I really liked talking with Itachi and I was really sad when I reached the school gates and I had to say good-bye to him.

I got to school just in time, I spend the whole day thinking about Itachi and how cool I think he is. The day came and went as I walked outside the school; I noticed over the heads and loud voices, a figure stood under the cherry blossom tree in our front yard.

I was strangely draw to the figure, as I got closer, I noticed it was Itachi leaning under the tree with his arms and legs cross and a smirk on his face as our eyes made contact with each other, the shade from the tree made him look cool and mysterious. I guess that's why I was so drawn to him.

I guessed he was here for Sasuke-Kun, but I was surprised as I noticed him walking towards me.

"Good afternoon, Sakura-san. I thought since we had such a nice _encounter_ this morning, I thought we may go to continue our conversation, since it had ended so soon." He said with his eyes locked on to mine and a smile on his face.

I was taken back by what he had said; of course I was thinking the same thing. But even I thought of it has being a bit odd, however, as I looked into his eyes I saw that there was something strangely exciting about him.

I gave him a simple nod as he smiled and we continued to head outside of the school and take a walk. As I headed out of the school yard, I couldn't help but noticed all the girls were staring at Itachi. I don't blame them for staring, on looks alone; he was that of a GQ model. And on personality as far as I knew, he has a great personality.

In Fact, his too good to be true, I won't be surprised if he had a girlfriend...may be I should ask...

"Ne, Itachi-san?" I asked him as we walked to my house...it was beyond me, why I'd even agree for him to walk me to my house, but that's beside the point.

"Hai, Sakura-san." He said as he slightly turned his head in my direction.

"Umm...I hope you don't think of me as being rude when I say this but..." I said as I began to look down at my feet and blushed deeply. He at first gave me a confused look, but it soon turned to a loving glaze..._Wait? Why is he glazing at me lovingly?_ I brushed it off, maybe it was just a flute.

"Go head, sweetheart, don't be shy, say what you want to say. I'm listening." He said with a knowingly smile.

_Wait? Did he just call me 'sweetheart'?_ My female instincts were telling me to stay far away form this guy. But for some reason, every time I looked at him all the worry goes out the window. I swallowed hard and cleared my throat.

"Ne, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked him shyly with a hot blush on my cheeks. He smiled at me and let out a sweet sigh as he placed his suitcase and hands behind his head causally.

"Before I answer your question, may I ask you one of my own?" He asked causally

I was a bit confused but said "Yes".

"May I call you Sakura-chan?" He asked innocently.

That's more of a request then a question. I really didn't care if he called me "San" or "Chan"

"Which ever floats your boat, its fine with me." I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

He gave a boyish laugh at my comment, as he still continued to look at me with that same loving glaze. If it was any other guy, I would seriously worry, but on him, I don't know, I could help but be drawn to it.

"Well, I don't have an official girlfriend, through many girls at the university believe, I'm their boyfriend. I have one girl in mind, I dream of being her being my girlfriend." He said as he went into his own little world.

"Really? Who is she? Is she nice? Is she pretty?" I had no idea why I was talking like that, but for some reason, I really wanted to know who it was.

"Are you jealous? Sakura-chan?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"No, I'm just curious." I said innocently

"Well, I don't mind telling a sweetheart like you about my girl." He said with a light chuckle in his voice.

"She is not only beautiful, but she is my reason for living. Every time I see her, my heart burns with lust as I try so hard to control myself around her, everything about her is perfect, from her soft beautiful hair down to her toes. I would watch her and wished that I could be with her. To taste her sweet mouth in my own to feel her skin pressed against mine, but I guess that's just my wishful thinking. I love her so much it actually hurts. I want her so badly." He said with a deep sigh as he glazes off into his own little world.

I was amazed, he sounded like a stalker, but I felt bad fro him. It was obvious that he truly loves this girl, even through I don't agree with his methods. I do admire his devotion to this girl; I wish a guy was like that towards me.

"I hope the girl you love, returns your feelings soon." I said with a warm smile.

He gave me a warm smile. "I think she already has."

He then gave me a smirk and asked me….

"How about you Sakura-san? Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked me innocently

I let out a deep sigh as I gave him a quick glance. "No, I don't." I said sadly

He looked surprised to hear that. "Really? A beautiful girl like you, doesn't have a boyfriend?"

I blushed at hearing him call me beautiful, I shook my head shyly. "Well, there is this one guy, I really have strong feelings for him, but it seems that he never would give me the time of day. somethings I wounder if it's even worth it."

"Well, Don't worry, that will end soon." He said with a hidden smirk.

I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean by that?" I asked curiously

"You'll see." He said with a smirk.

We both smiled at each other as we continue our walk to my house. About five minutes later we arrived at my door. I walked ahead of him and took my keys out. I turned around and gave him a look.

I didn't know if I should invite him in or not, but maybe I should since he was so kind as to walk me home.

"Ne, Itachi-san." I asked him shyly

""Yes, Sakura-chan." He responded to me with a smile.

I would really like to know why his always smiling at me. Anyway I felt a hot blush on my face.

"Do you want to come in for some tea?" I asked shyly

He then flashed his beautiful pearly teeth at me and I felt the hot blush on my cheeks deepen, he smile deepen as well.

"Sure, I would love too, Sakura-chan." He said smoothly

I couldn't stop blushing, damn, I turned the keys and walked in with Itachi right behind me. I headed to the kitchen, while I noticed Itachi walking around the house.

After about ten minutes in kitchen. I have finished the tea, I went to the fridge and took out the cheesecake and walked over to the Island in the middle of the kitchen. I haven't seen or heard Itachi in awhile and I was starting to worry.

I shook my head and dismissed the thought. I had just finished pour the tea and place everything on the tray. I picked it up happily and I was about to turn around when I heard a voice behind me. I wanted to turn around but he stopped me.

"Sakura-chan, may I ask to see your room?" He asked in a low voice.

I didn't know why he wanted to see my room; I turned around to see his onyx eyes locking with my emerald something defiantly isn't kosher, but just by looking into his eyes I couldn't deny him.

"Umm…sure follow me." I said as I took the tray and carried it to my room that was upstairs with Itachi behind me.

I opened the door and we stepped in. I placed the tray on the dresser and handed Itachi his tea as I sat on the bed and sipped my own. I watched as he sipped his tea and roamed around my room checking everything out causally. He looked very interested in my _things_.

I tense a bit when I saw him flash me a look as he walked over to me and gently took the cup of tea form my hands and placed it and his back on the tray, before returning back to me and sitting next to me on the edge of my bed.

It was quiet for a while until I felt his hand over shadowing my own on my lap. I looked up at him with a hot blush on my face. He smiled as he gently squeezed my hand as he spoke to me.

"Sakura-chan, would you mind if I asked to kiss you?" He asked me politely

I was taken back by surprise. I never had a guy asked me if he could kiss me before, in fact, I never got any attention from a guy my whole life. Well with the expectation of Naruto, but I only think of him as my big brother since his dating Hinata.

Anyway, I gave him a shy nod as I saw his face inched closer to mine. I closed my eyes as I felt his soft lips pressed against my own. I didn't know anything about kissing considering this was my first. I instantly panic when I felt his tongue slowly licking my bottom lip.

I moaned a bit as I was confused on what to do next. He placed a hand on my cheek and slowly caressed it as he continued to lick my lips with his tongue. I started to get what he was trying to do as I moaned again and began to open my mouth.

Once inside his tongue began to explore my mouth as I continued to moan. He playfully had his tongue hitting my own urging me to engage in a tongue fight with him, which I happily accepted.

I never felt anything more amazing in my life, I felt Itachi hand snake its way around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. I deepen the kiss, after a few more seconds, we broke the kiss and Itachi started to send kisses along my neck and collarbone that sent delightful shivers up and down my spine.

He stopped on my collarbone and began to suck on it. He then began to do combinations of sucks and licks as I continued to moan in ecstasy. He gave me a little nip on my collarbone which caught me by surprise, but I brushed it off as I too being to lick and suck his neck…damn, his skin taste good.

Itachi placed both of his hands under my blouse and slid his hands upwards towards my bra; he felt the back for the fasters and didn't find them, which were because the fasters were in the front between my breasts.

I felt his hand moving towards my breast, I felt uneasy when he did that. As much as I was loved making out with him, I still wasn't ready to go all the way just yet. Call me old fashioned, but I was going to save myself for marriage (which I hope will be to Sasuke-kun) I placed a hand on his to prevent him from going any further.

"Itachi, I'm not ready for that just yet, okay, please don't touch there." I said as I breathed heavily

He was still licking and sucking on my neck, he gave it a final lick before bringing his tongue along my neck and resting it on my lips. As he did that, he also was leaning more and more on me, trying to get me to lie down on the bed.

"Please, stop." I said again as he placed his tongue back into my mouth, he finally mange to get me to lie down on the bed. He shifted his body so that he had his legs were pinning mine and his groan rested on top of mine.

I felt my heart stiffen, when I felt his penis stiffen and became hard. I never had sex before, but I knew what it meant when a men's penis hardens. I then felt his hand go under my skirt and his fingers laced around the trim of my panties.

"Itachi! Stop!" I called out to him with fear in my voice.

He stopped licking and ravishing me. He brought his face to meet mine, his mouth opened as I felt his hot breath on my face as we both looked at each other for a moment and breathed heavily.

"I…don't…want…to…go all the way." I breathed heavily.

He gave me a smirk as he leaned his head towards my ear and whispered huskily…

"Stop? Come on Baby, you and I both know you don't want to stop." he said huskily as he went to lift my shirt up, I went to stop him but he mange to pin both of my hands over my head. He breathed lustfully in to my ears again

"Trust me, Baby; you'll like how I do it." He said huskily

I panic as I saw him lift my blouse exposing my entire front side. I saw the lust in his eye when he saw my breast. I felt my muscle tense when he started to lick my abdomen, I could feel his hot breath as he made his way up towards my breast. He licked between my breast and up my neck as he trailed his tongue to my lips.

I didn't want to kiss him at all, so I refused to open my mouth. He placed a hand on my breast and gave it a quick squeeze. I yelped and he quickly placed his tongue back in my mouth as he began to moan in his own fantasy.

For some reason, I felt my heart burn and my body go numb. He lowered his body on and continued with his advances. Since my body was now numb he had let go of my hands and some how mange to take our shirts off.

My muscles tensed as I felt his chest on top of mine, he picked up his pace as he started to go back to my neck and lick and suck it as he ran his hands up and down my sides and as well as caressing my breast ever now and then.

I wanted to scream for help. I couldn't cry or scream, it was like I was under some kind of spell (or Jutsu). He grabbed me in his arms and flipped me over so now I was on top and he was on the bottom. Since I was still numb my arms and legs fell along side of his body.

He sucked and licked my neck in lust as him shift me upwards so that our groans were rested on top of each other. He shifted his pelvis upwards and rubbed our groans together repeatedly grinding our groans together with his hips as he continued with his quick pace and moaning at the same time.

I wanted this nightmare to end, my body felt like it was in heaven, but my mind felt like it was in hell.

His hands slipped under my skirt as he then added pressure to my butt as he pressed it closer to his groan which was now erected; he jerked his pelvis upwards repeatedly as he placed his tongue back in my mouth and quicken his pace. He moaned in ecstasy and as he kept one hand on my butt and the other on my back.

As he sat up and turned me towards me the edge of the bed, both my legs were on the bed lying along side of his body. While Itachi's were planted on the floor, he began to ravish me and jerked our bodies in a back and forth motion. he licked my mid-section like an ice cream as I moaned, he looked at me when I did that and gave me a smirk as he quicken his pace even more and grabbed my neck with his mouth and licked and sucked it as he continued to hump me…the bed squeaked so much under his pressure…both of us moaning.

He then set me along side him and the bed and unzipped his pants. He took my hand with his and sucked on each of my fingers before placing it on his chest and guided it down into his pants. He fixed my hand on his groan and let out a blissful moan as he had me grabbed them and starting to move them around. He moaned and panted as he took his hand out and pushed me on along the head board of my bed. He panted and moans as he pressed me harder on the wall and continued to grind and hump our groans together grabbing my breast as I could no longer kept myself from moaning, the bed squeaked and bounced from our activity. Our bodies meshed together as he quicken his pace as our moans got louder.

I couldn't for the life of me get my arms or legs to move. Finally after who knows how long we've been like this. I was able to cry, I silently prayed for someone to save me from this sick bastard. He flipped back on my back and continued his advances, his pace didn't slow down as he continue to hump me, with each moan I let out he did it harder as he also moaned with lust…I never in my life heard the bed make so much noise in my life.

I hated my body for betraying me to this perverted bastard. I just wanted this to end, his continuous humping was getting on my nerves, as he continue to hump me, he let go of my neck and panted heavily as he was still humping me like a sex craze dog. We both moaned over the sounds of the bed was making. Sweat form over his body as he continued with his pace...he placed his tongue back over my mouth as I felt his fingers on my skirt zipper...Oh No! he really going to do it with me...please for the love of helping me out someone save me from this bastard. And as if to answer my preys, I heard an angelic voice calling out to me.

"Sakura! Honey I'm home, come down here and help me with the food that I brought." My mom said from downstairs.

It was then I remembered that I left my book bag downstairs in the kitchen. Thank you!

Itachi then slowly down and let go of me. He looked down at me and gave me a lustful smirk as he gave me a few more humps as he lick my mid section lick ice cream. When he was down he leaned his head down towards my ear and licked it as he whispered huskily.

"I know you liked it baby, I promise next time, I'll have you scream my name." He said huskily as he got up and took his things and left out of my window.

I lied there for a moment, not sure what to do next. I heard my mom call out to me again, I answered her weakly. I sat up slowly from my bed feeling oddly drained; I slowly get myself together and headed downstairs.

I saw my mom in the kitchen putting the food away; she turned around and gave me a warm smile. I returned her warm smile with a very weak one. She noticed my weak smile and asked me.

"How was your day honey? Did anything interesting happen?" She asked me as she place the frozen food in the freezer.

This would've been a great time to tell her everything, but for some reason...

"No, nothing worth talking about happened."

...I didn't...

* * *

_TBC...

* * *

_

Yeah, if I made any mistakes...sorry...any way, I don't know about you? but I just wanted to smack Sakura for being so stupid...but man...Itachi...that's just so wrong...T-T...please review by clicking on the kawai button on your left hand side...thank you!


	2. Coming Clean

Just to let you know this chapter is in three POVS...Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke...enjoy_

* * *

_

You Belong to Me

_Chapter Two: Coming Clean

* * *

_

Two weeks later….

I was in class, I haven't been able to consecrate since it started. I haven't been able to eat or even sleep in the pass two weeks. I can't even go to my room anymore because of the flashbacks it brings to me.

A few days afterwards I went to the police to report it as rape, but they told me they couldn't do anything since he never went inside me and I'm still a virgin. They said the best they can do is issue me a restraining order against him.

I hardly heard what Kurenai sensei was talking about; my mind was in a sea of confusion. I placed my head on the desk and tried to clear my mind and write my notes and listen…I'm the top student (next to Sasuke) in my grade, I had a perfect attendance record and I'm on the Horner roll.

I heard someone call out to me. "Sakura, hey, Sakura" I turned my head to the person next to me and saw a pair of blue eyes staring at me along with their blonde hair. I brushed the person aside and kept my head on the desk.

"Go away, I don't want to talk to anyone, please leave me alone." I said softy has I kept my head on the desk.

"What's the matter Sakura? You're not acting like yourself. What happened?" She asked me again

"I don't want to talk about it ok, besides, I'm fine now, I guess I'm a little tired." I said as I pretend to yawn and rub my eyes.

"Are you sure you're fine?" She asked me again with a look of concern to her face.

I gave her a weak smile; she really does worry too much about me. "Yes, Ino, I'm fine, let's get back to the class work, ok, I don't want to tarnish my spotless record." I said with a fake smile as I tried to assure her I was fine even through I was a totally mess inside.

She shrugged her shoulders and went back to her work. I let out a deep sigh as I tried one more time to consecrate on my work. I tried to take my mind off of him by looking at the window, it was a beautiful day and I saw the trees branch swaying in the breeze.

My eyes traveled over the schoolyard looking at all the students who had a free period playing or smoking or doing some kind of activity. I actually showed a true smile for the first time in the pass two weeks, since the window was open. I felt the wind come into the room and the sweat smell of spring.

For a brief moment, I had forgotten all about that guy. That is until I saw the cherry blossom tree that he stood under two weeks ago. The moment I saw it, my eyes grow wide in fear as my heart raced. I remembered the moment from when I saw him under the tree to the moment he _had_ me in my room.

My mind stopped at the flashbacks of him making out with me…hard…I could physically see us in the bedroom in front of me…I could hear our moans getting louder and louder…. I covered my ears and shut my eyes as I tried to block out the moans in my mind.

'_Stop it'_ I thought to myself as I tried to fight back to tears.

'_Stop? Come on, Baby, you and I both know you don't want me to stop.'_ I heard his husky voice in my head.

"Please, stop it" I said as the hot tears come my face. Ino heard me and asked if I was okay.

'_Don't worry Baby; I promise next time, I'll have you scream my name.'_ His voice echoed in my head.

"STOP IT!" I screamed my lungs out as I held my head as the tears flowed down my face.

Instantly, I froze when I noticed where I was. I looked up and sure enough everyone's head was turned in my direction with a look of complete shock, even Kurenai-sensei had a shocked look on her face. I soon felt the hot blush of embarrassment rush to my cheeks. Not only that but I was sure they would ask me why I screamed like that and I would have to tell them. I didn't want to tell anyone what had happened to me.

I gave them an embarrassed look as I turned and even noticed the students behind me were giving me a look of shock. Without a second thought I grabbed my book bag and books. I stood up and walked to the front of the class room. I felt everyone's eyes were still on me. Kurenai-sensei gave me a look of deep concern. Before I could utter a word, she spoke.

"Let's step out side to talk for a second ok?" She said in a low voice.

I nodded my head with out a word as I followed her outside of the class room. Once the door to the room was closed, she gave me her full attention. "Sakura, I really don't understand the meaning behind that out burst in class. Normally I would send a student to the principle's office for such a behavior. However…for you…this is not normal. You haven't been acting like yourself lately. If you ever want to talk to someone…I'm always here for you. No pressure intended. I'm going to give you permission to leave early today. Tomorrow I want to see you here more focused…understood?"

"Yes Kurenai-sensei." I said in a low voice as I looked down at my feet.

"Good." She said with a nod. "I'm also going to have Ino go with you."

"Yes Kurenai-sensei." I said in a monotone voice. I was so focused in my own little world that I was hardly paying attention to what she was saying. I saw as she turned around and walked into the class room. About a minute later, Ino walked out of the class room. I sighed deeply as I recalled what I half heartedly agreed to.

"Sakura. Something is wrong…and I want to know. Please tell me." Ino demanded as we walked to our lockers.

"I…I can't…I'm too ashamed." I whispered as once again fresh tears rolled down my cheeks. I stopped in my tracks when I didn't hear foot steps behind me. I turned around to see Ino standing there with fist clucked on either side. She was getting angry and that was never good.

"How could you not tell me? We tell each other everything. I'm your best friend Sakura…it really hurts to see you like this…and not being able to do a thing." She said in a low voice. Underneath the anger, I could see deep concern in her eyes.

I took in a deep breath. Since the incident…the only one who I confessed to was the police. That experience alone decreased my need to talk to anyone. I figured that people would judge me…like many at the police station had. They were stupid enough to think that I actually wanted it! I couldn't even talk to my parents…although I got along well with them, I felt too ashamed. However…deep inside…I knew that I had to talk to someone. Apparently…considering my outburst in class...if I held it in any longer I would go mad.

"Fine…I'll tell you…but once we are out side of the school." I whispered as I continued towards my locker with Ino following close behind.

As we silently walked by each other, Ino spotted Sasuke-kun walking in the opposite direction from us.

"Oi Sasuke-kun!" Ino said with a smile as she waved hi to him.

"Hi." He said in a low voice. It took him a second to notice that I was silently standing next to her. "Hi Sakura." He said turning his attention to me.

I suddenly snapped out of my deep thoughts at hearing my name. I noticed him looking at me with confusion-0 written across his face. My eyes widen in fear. I knew that standing right there in front of me was Sasuke-kun…but looking at him right now made me think of…

"I…I have to go…" I said as I suddenly ran the opposite direction.

"What is wrong with her? She hasn't been acting like herself lately." I could hear him say from behind me.

"I'll find out." Ino said as I heard her running after me.

About 5 minutes later Ino found me sitting under a tree. I was shaking uncontrollably. As she got closer, my sobs became louder. She knelled down next to me and tried to give me a hug.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed as I moved away.

"Sakura…" Ino said in a low voice.

"Why did it have to happen to me?" I cried out

"What…what happened to you?" Ino asked.

I held my knees to my chest and rocked gently. "Two…two weeks ago…on my way to school…I met a guy…" I whispered as I looked down to the ground.

"Do you know who he was?"

I nodded my head slowly. "I've seen him a couple of times when I went to Sasuke-kun's house. The guy who I met was his older brother."

Ino nodded as she took in what I was saying. "Yea…I've seen him a few times myself. So…what happened?"

"Well…we ran into each other…and he was kind enough to walk me to school. We got to talking and I really enjoyed talking to him. When ever I was with Sasuke-kun…I never had much of a chance to speak to him.

Anyway, all day in school I thought about him and our conversation. I really took a liking to him…so when I saw him after school…I was surprised. He wanted to walk me home…since we had such a great conversation that morning. Well…on the way home we continued to talk…but…certain things that he said didn't settle right with me…but I stupidly brushed them off." I paused as anger flashed in my green eyes.

"What did he say?" She asked as she was deeply interested in the story.

"He asked me if he could call me Sakura-Chan, he called me sweetheart and he also asked if I had a boyfriend. But I brushed it off…because he spoke to me in such a polite matter." I said disgusted voice.

"That doesn't sound right…." Ino said.

"Trust me…it gets worst." I continued. "We finally reached my house. Now…in my right mind…I should have said 'Thank you for walking me home…goodbye'…however that's not what I said…"

"You didn't!" Ino gasped.

I nodded. "I did. I thought it was the proper thing to do since he was so nice. Well…as I had poured tea into the cups and placed the cups on the tray, he suddenly asked to see my room."

"And you said no, because you are not allowed to have boys in your room with out your parents around…right?" I shook my head as I looked down. "Oh dear…" Ino gasped…my guess what that she knew what I would say next.

"We were in my room…I gave him his tea and he was looking around my room while I sat on my bed drinking my tea. He then to my tea and his tea and placed it on the tray which was on my dresser, then he sat next to me on my bed when he suddenly asked if he could kiss me…." Ino's mouth open wide and her eyes were filled with horror.

"You said no right? Please tell me you said no!" Ino nearly shouted.

"There was something…about his eyes that I couldn't resist. So…he kissed me…it was my first kiss. The kiss led to us making out….then…he wanted more. But I said no…but he continued…" By this time hot tears were rolling down my cheeks. "He…he attempted to rape me." I cried out as I wrapped my arms around Ino and cried onto her shoulders.

"Did you go to the police?" Ino asked.

I nodded. "Yea…a few days later…but they said they couldn't do anything since my underwear was still on…so…"

Ino's eyes flashed with anger. "So what…they didn't catch that creep? Even if he didn't go all the way…it was still an attempted act. What if he tries again?"

"That….that's what I'm afraid of…my mom came home while he was attempting to rape me…but she didn't come to my room. So he ended up leaving…but he said…he said that he…will be back." I said as I continued to cry. By this time, my body was shaking again.

"But it gets worst." I continued. "For the past two weeks he's been sending me text messages with obscene comments…I've seen him…hiding out side near my house….he would even call my house…and talk about wanting to see me and…and hold me again. He would even go as far as to say that if he can't have him then no one can."

Ino shook her head. I could see in her eyes that she was growing angrier by the minute. To much of my surprise she suddenly stood up.

"Ino?" I asked concerned. It was just then that I noticed tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm…I'm sorry if I upset you." I said softly.

She was silent for a moment as she shook her head. "Don't ever think that I'm upset at you…there is no reason. I just…hate that creep for what he did to you and…that you have to go through this. I just wish that….I was there…."

"Where are you going then?" I asked in a confused tone.

"Don't worry about it Sakura. I'll be right back ok? I…I've got to get something from my locker. If you don't feel comfortable staying out here…meet me in the library ok….but I'll check out here first." She said as she walked away. Without another word, she disappeared as she walked further and further away.

* * *

I hated to lie to her like that. Really I did…but this was my best friend who was suffering and there was only one person on my mind who I was currently looking for. Believe me…the last thing I wanted to do was have a light conversation with him. How could he? Didn't he have a heart? Why on earth didn't he stop his crazed brother? As if everything in the universe was working in my favor I saw him once again…walking in the opposite direction of me. The next best thing was that the hall way was empty. I picked up my pace as I walked straight towards him. His eyes widen in surprise when he saw me. With out a word I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the lockers hard. He gasped at my actions. I could feel the anger boiling in my blood. All I wanted to do at the moment was kill him…but I couldn't without first getting some answers.

"How could you let him do that to her!" I screamed in his face.

"Ino…what the hell are talking about?" He asked in a low voice. He too looked a bit angry that I took him by surprise.

"Your brother! That's who! Gosh…I know you may not be the best of friends with Sakura…but how could you allow him to do something so cruel and not even lift a finger to help her!" I said as she punched the locker near his head in anger.

At the mention of his brother, Sasuke's eyes narrowed and I took a notice of this. As a matter of fact, I took the time to notice that he really had no clue what I was talking about. Besides…I also knew that Sasuke was a really horrible liar….so he really must be in the dark about this.

I took a deep breath as I took a step back. I noticed that there was an empty class room next to us. I head towards the room and called out over my shoulders. "Follow me…I think it would be best to tell you in here." For a moment Sasuke stood where he was but eventually followed me. Once inside I closed the door behind me. Sasuke was leaning against the teacher's desk while I was leaning on the door.

"Do you mind telling me what the heck is going on? What happened with Sakura and what does it have to do with my brother?" He asked impatiently.

"Has she ever met your brother before…you know when the two of you were at your house?" I asked.

"Yeah…about once or twice…" He began, however I cut him off.

"And have you ever noticed him giving her any looks or acting differently around her?" I asked firmly.

Sasuke thought for a moment or two before he answered. "I…I guess so. Anytime I brought her home…I would always see him around my side of the house. We don't get along at all. I hate the man. As you know we live in a huge mansion…so the house is split into two…I have the east wing and he has he west. There is no reason what so ever for us to be at each other's part of the house. But he always seemed to know when I was there with Sakura because he would pass by…always looking at her. What is going on Ino…get to the point."

I sighed deeply before I continued. "Two weeks ago…

Sakura ran into him…they got to talking and he walked her to school…" I noticed that Sasuke became more focused on the story so I continued. "He then met her after school and walked her home…when they got to her house she invited him in…"

"She did what!" Sasuke interrupted me as his eyes narrowed.

"I'm not finished…it gets worst." I said as I continued. "Apparently when they got inside…things grew more intense."

"Tell me what the hell happened!" Sasuke demanded. I could see the anger rising in him.

"She made tea for them and he asked to see her room. She didn't think much of it so she agreed. Once up there he asked if he could kiss her…again…she was naive…so she allowed him. Well…one thing lead to another and he…he…he attempted to rape her." I said while looking down.

For a moment he was silent. When I looked up, I flinched back in fear as I saw looking back at me with anger. I then notice that he had his Sharingan activated.

"HE WHAT!" He yelled. "I'm going to kill him! Where is Sakura now? Why didn't she tell me?"

"I don't know…maybe she was afraid….I'm her best friend and it took her this long to tell me." I paused before I continued. "She's by the bleachers on the football field. If she's not there then she'll be in the library."

I stepped aside as I saw him walking towards me. Before he left the room, I lowered his head and whispered in my ear. "Though I didn't like the fact that you threw me against the lockers…I now understand why you were so mad. Thanks for telling me. From now on he will NOT harm her anymore. I'll make sure of that." With that he walked out of the class room leaving me behind.

* * *

I walked out of the class room where Ino and I were. Everything that she had said was sinking in and with each step I took my anger grew more and more. As I told her before, I hate the man…now this gives me even more reason to distaste him. I swore to myself that if I saw him right now…not a second would pass before I was literally beating him to a blood pulp.

I threw open the door leading outside. I quickly walked over to the football field. Sure enough Ino was right…sitting on the bleachers was Sakura. Her back was facing me so she didn't see me. I stopped in my tracks for a second. Just looking at her took my breath away…the sun had hit her in just the right spot making her glow an innocent glow. She was so beautiful. I swallowed hard as I walked closer and closer to her.

"It took you long enough…I was beginning to wonder how long does it take for you to get something from your locker…" She began as she turned around. I guess she was expecting to see Ino because when she saw me her voice trailed off. "Sa…Sasuke…" She whispered. For the second time that day I saw her looking at me with eyes wide in fear. Wait…was she afraid of me?

"Sakura…" I said in a low voice as I stood a few rows in front of her. I didn't know what to do. Should I move closer to her…try to comfort her? Or should I keep my distance? For the past couple of weeks every time we crossed paths, she would give me either a sad or fearful look then walk away without a word.

She stood up to much my surprise and was walking away in the opposite direction. She was once again leaving me. I had to do something to stop her.

"Sakura! Please don't leave…Ino told me what my brother did to you…I…I didn't know until she told me. You have to believe me…I care for you too much…I would never do anything to hurt you!" I surprised myself. I never thought that I would shout that out loud.

She stopped and after a moment turned around. The look I saw in her eyes made me flinch back. I have never seen her with such a deadly glare. As suddenly as it appeared it disappeared. I saw as she slowly sat back down…her body was shaking as I could hear her sobs. I slowly made my way towards her and sat down next to her. I was hesitant for a second as I lifted my arms and placed it around her shoulders. I was happy that she trusted me enough to hold on to her. She turned to face me and wrapped her arms around me as she continued to cry.

It really troubled me to see her like this. "It's ok.." I whispered into her ears. "I'll protect you. I won't let him harm you ever again."

She pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. "Sasuke-kun…" She whispered. "I've…never been more afraid…I can't sleep…I can't eat…he…he took away my life. It's as if I died that day…I don't think things are ever going to be the same."

I was silent for a moment then I suddenly stood up in anger. I saw her eyes widen in surprise. "How could he do this to you!" I shouted in anger. "How could I have been so blind…I should have seen it…when you came to my house and for no reason he would be around…he…always looked at you with lust in his eyes and I never once paid much attention to it. How could I have been so stupid?" I slowly sat back down as I continued. "How could I let him hurt the person who I love so much? If I loved you that much wouldn't I have picked up on it sooner?" My eyes widen when I realized what I had just confessed. She likewise had the same look in her eyes.

"You…you love me?" She gasped.

I nodded my head as I looked out ahead of me. "I always have…just never made a move to tell you. I wish that I did though…" I looked back towards her. "Would you feel better stay with Ino for a while? I mean…you said that you haven't been able to sleep…maybe if you weren't in you're house you would be ok." I said with a small smile.

For the first time in weeks, I saw a sincere smile on her face. "Actually…it's great that you mentioned that. My parents are going a way for a week. I would have the house to myself. When they told me, I was so afraid…the last thing I want is to be in that house by myself. They are leaving tonight…so that would be perfect. Thanks Sasuke-kun." She paused as she stood up…but before she did she gave me a huge hug. She straightens herself back up and a warm smile appeared on her face. "I'm going to find Ino to let her know of the plan." As she walked further and further away I felt glad that I could see her return to normal slightly. At least it was a start.

A few hours had passed and I was home. I had walked through the front entrance and noticed how quite it was. Itachi was not home yet…he usually got home at around 5pm. _'I had enough time' _I thought to myself as I looked down at my watch. Only 2 more hours until he would be home. I decided that this was the perfect opportunity to play detective and try to find out what his obsession with Sakura is.

As I walked through the front foyer and climbed the stairs, I turned to my left instead of right. I walked down the wide hall way and headed towards his room. Just because we didn't get along, it didn't mean I had no clue where his room was. I finally stood right in front of his room. Before I could open the door though, I heard strange noises coming from behind the closed door. I was quite hesitant before I decided to open the door. I closed my eyes as I reached my hand out and turn the handle. The door silently opened as I stepped in to the room and opened my eyes. I gasped in complete horror as I stood frozen in fear. My worst conclusions became a reality.

I've been to Sakura's house a few times my self…within the past few months. Sometimes I went with a few other friends to hang out or to work on a school project with her since were in a lot of the same classes. So, once in a while when she had to get something from her room…I would follow her but only wait outside. If I didn't know that I was home…I would have sworn that I was at her house. Inch by inch the room looked JUST like hers. The only huge difference was that instead of boy band or movie star posters on the walls….like in her room…their were posters of HER on the walls. Not one of them is showing anything decent. It was as if he were stand outside of her bedroom window taking pictures of her as she got undressed. I have to admit that even though it was wrong…I couldn't help but to blush deeply.

I forced myself to walk further into the room. Just then I noticed where that noise that I heard earlier was coming from. My mouth dropped open and my eyes were glued to the 72 in flat screen that he had against the wall with a 5.0 Dolby surround sound. There was a video currently playing…and it was one that made my blood boil and really made me want to kill that man. Right in front of me was a recording of the incident that Ino was telling me about. I could see with my own eyes how he took advantage of her. I could hear with my own ears…their moans and the sounds coming from the bed. My hands clutched into fist at my sides. I frankly ran to the _entertainment_ center and turned the TV off. I then took the DVD of the incident out of the DVD player and broke it.

"Itachi why you sick…" I growled as I turned around, anything that I wanted to say was now stuck in my throat. Out of everything I saw…I would say that he was a little on the sick and perverted side…but this…this is just crazy! Standing right in front of me was…Sakura…but it wasn't Sakura. It was a life-sized figure of her. It looked so real…even the eyes and the smile. What's worst is that she was dressed in a wedding gown. She looked…beautiful. '_Wait…what the heck…that's not even her!' _I thought to myself as I mentally kicked myself.

"Beautiful isn't she? It took me quite a while to make her…but I think that the real one is more perfect…don't you agree…little brother?" I heard a low voice say from behind me. I turned around as saw him standing by the door with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

My eyes widen…he shouldn't be home now…it was too early. "What are you doing here?" I heard myself asking him, but I didn't bother to move an inch from where I stood. However, he walked closer and closer towards me. The look that he gave me was an eerily calm look that actually brought fear to me.

"I took a day off from school so that I could see my little cherry blossom. She looked so beautiful today…though I really don't like to see her all covered up." A perverted smile came across his face as his eyes seemed to sparkle in delight.

I snapped back to reality as my anger erupted from me. "Leave her alone you sick pervert! She wants nothing at all to do with you!" I screamed.

"I beg to differ…" He said calmly as he sat on the bed. "I believe my little cherry blossom enjoyed herself that time." He paused as he turned to look at the flat screen. " Ah…I see that you even saw a piece of the action…though I would say it was more enjoyable in real life. I did promise her that next time I would have her scream my name…she was pretty quite…my guess is that it was her first time. Not to worry…it won't be her last." He said as he shrugged his shoulders casually.

This guy really knew how to piss me off didn't he? "Why her? You could have any girl that you want….why did you have to choose her?" I asked between clutched teeth.

He was silent for a moment as he drifted into his own thoughts. "Because…" He said in a low voice. "She saw me for who I was on the inside." He stood up and walked over to the life sized image and stroked its cheek. "It started when she first came to this house. She was one of your fan girls. You know how those girls can be. All they care about is your looks and all that other garbage that didn't matter. At first she was polite and would say hi…then when you stepped out of the room…we would sometimes talk.

For the first time I was talking to a girl who wasn't so focused on my outside appearance or abilities. Sakura really wanted to know more about ME. It didn't happen suddenly…in fact it happened over a number of months…but I fell in love with her. I didn't know how to express it since it was the first time I've ever felt that way. So I begin to study her…learn about every thing I could…then that day came. I had planed it for weeks. I would run into her and walk her to school…then I would meet her after school and walk her home. It was perfect…she reacted towards me just as I thought that she would.

On the way to her house I asked her if I could call her Sakura-chan and she said yes. Then she asked if I had a girlfriend and I gave her my answer then I asked her if she had a boyfriend. She said no, that she had her eyes on someone but he didn't seem to notice her. I was sure she was talking about me. As sometime passed, we were in her room sitting on her bed. I suddenly asked her if I could kiss her. I was sure that she would say no…but she didn't…which surprised me. As we kissed, we both deepen the kiss. Things moved along quickly and we were making out equally. I thought that she wanted to go further since it had already gotten that far…and I completely lost control over the situation. I allowed my lust and hormones to over ride my judgment. Though I didn't prove it that day, I really do love her and I would never want to do anything to hurt her." He turned around and face me I could see sadness in his eyes. Yea right…he could make a really good actor if you asked me.

"Cut the crap Itachi…if you really did love her you wouldn't be doing all of this." I said as I looked around the room. "Only a sick crazy pervert would have these things in their room. And on top of that look at this! This room looks just like her room for goodness sakes! And you have a life sized figure of her in a wedding dress no less!

She doesn't like you at all Itachi…in fact…she's afraid of you. She's not the same at all since you violated her." I paused as my eyes narrowed and my whole aura became dark. "I hate you so much for what you did to her. I miss her smile and her bubbly attitude. YOU KILLED HER THAT DAY!" I yelled as my whole body shook and tears rolled down my cheeks. I cursed at myself inwardly for displaying such emotions…in front of my brother none the less. I was surprised when my vision cleared and I saw the most solemn look on his face.

"I…I didn't mean to do that to her. I really thought that she wanted more…" He whispered to himself as I could see him trying to hold back his tears. Whoa…was he really that sorry? Itachi NEVER and I mean NEVER shows any emotions….heck if someone were to tell me that they were having this conversation with him, I really wouldn't believe them.

"I can not believe you." I said in a cold voice. "LOOK AT THIS!" I yelled once again as I pointed to the flat screen. "You taped it and my sick guess is that you play it over and over again. Reliving some sick fantasy. Look at the walls…how did you get those pictures of her? It was all premeditated. You couldn't possibly love her. THIS IS NOT LOVE!"

I glared at him as I continued. "I love her…with all of my heart. I have never been in love before…so these feelings are new to me. But I would never ever do this to her. I handled it by pushing her away by pretending that I didn't care…by pretending as if she was just another annoying fan girl. Even when we are alone…I never did anything to take away her dignity…or respect."

"And do you think you are any better then I am by pushing her away? I least I have the guts to give her the attention that she's looking for." He said angrily as he interrupted me. "I don't agree with your methods of gaining her attention I think you are cold and unfeeling towards her." He said evenly as he walked closer to where as was.

"And you think that what you did to her is any better? At least I didn't fall off the deep end!" I shot back. "I think your method of gaining her attention is perverted and sick! At lest I told her that I love her!" I added as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Did she say she loves you back?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

My eye twitched as I recalled what she said. "No…she just said thank you." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you properly." He said as he turned an ear towards me with his hand over it.

"I said no…she didn't say that she loves me…she just said thank you." I said loudly as I sighed in annoyance.

"Well…well…well…" He said with a smirk. "She didn't say that she loves me either. Maybe she doesn't like either one of us…but for the time being she's up for grabs right?"

"Are you serious?" I said in annoyance "I didn't come up here to agree about which one of us will have her…the point of the matter is that she's scared to death of you…so if you really do love her…like you say then do her this favor and stay the hell away from her!" i shouted the last sentence with anger.

Itachi just gave me a clam look as he stood in front of me with his dark orbs looking deep into my own. I stood there for a few moments as I witness this guy just looking into my eyes as if he was searching for an answer to an unknown question…a question that he need to be answered. I couldn't believe it, as I too looked into his eyes I saw something that scared the hell out of me…something that I never would expect to see…I saw…myself.

My eyes widen in fear…what the hell is going on here? I saw myself through his eyes…I saw myself just like him if I had kept my feelings for Sakura bottled up for a long time. I shuttered at the thought of me being like him, he was a sick pervert with no love or self respect in him…he had taken a beautiful girl and tarnished her. He doesn't deserve loving kindness, he doesn't deserve forgiveness, but he does deserve to rot in the dark abyss he created for himself.

But…even though everything inside me told me to hate him and kill him since his guard was down. I…I…I couldn't. Why couldn't I ? I had a flashback of what I had said to Sakura earlier in the day... _I'll protect you. I won't let him harm you ever again._ The sentence rang through my head as I stood face to face with the very man who had taken away her dignity.

I should beat the crap out of him…no one would blame me if I did, in fact, many would cheer me on and say that he had it coming…but that wasn't the case with Itachi. If it was anyone else I wouldn't hastate to make a move against them. But…this…was my brother; I've known him my whole life. We may have our differences now…and we live apart from each other and never really had a chance to talk but…even so…even so…I can't.

I looked into his eyes and I saw something else that struck me as being odd…I could see hidden emotions in his eyes, there was mainly two very different emotions in his eyes….lust and love, I could see deep turmoil, but mostly it was love and lust.

I could see his eyes brighten and change from the cold and hateful onyx to a warm and gentile gray. My eyes widen in shock when I felt something in my heart…just by looking at the change in his eyes I felt a scene of love and peace, my heart grew warm and happy…I don't believe this! I supposed to be pissed with this guy, why in the hell do I feel this way?

I shut my eyes and turned away from him. I could still feel him staring at me with his eyes, so I turned back to him too see that the once bright gray eyes had turned to this dark and dead color, I looked at them and I felt coldness and emptiness…unloved and lonely…I couldn't believe it…I couldn't look into those eyes anymore, it felt so inhuman…I felt like I was in this dark abyss that I desperately wanted to get out of…I needed warmth, I wanted to find love from someone. I closed my eyes as I still felt that chilling darkness inside me…I needed warmth…badly…anything to escape this loneliness. Just then I thought of her and her smile…I felt warm again…that same warmth as before…I felt the darkness leave me in an instant.

I was revealed, thinking of her had taken away that pain in my heart…that inhuman darkness. Just then my eyes opened and widen in shock, I quickly turned to Itachi and gave him a shock but knowing look…I think I understand.

"Do you understand now, Sasuke?" He said with a knowing tone to his voice

"She took it away." I said with widen eyes as I felt that darkness from before taken away and the warmth back in my heart.

"She was the only one, which was able to make me feel the warmth in a long time." He said with a solemn look on his face.

I was in disbelief. "Just what the hell was that feeling I felt before? That…that…I don't know what THAT was…all I know is no human can live with that kind of darkness inside them." I shuttered at the thought of it.

"I had to live that darkness for a long time, until I met Sakura-chan. All I knew was loneliness and pain. When I got to know her better, I felt warmth in my heart." He said with a smile on his face.

"It was the most wonderful feeling in the world; I never felt like that my whole life. I didn't want that feeling to go away; I wanted to always feel the warmth. I knew if she was by my side then I would always feel alive and happy. That is what I truly love about her, that she was kind to give me this wonderful feeling…don't you agree?" He asked as he gave me a sincere look

"Yeah, I do." I said with a small smile on my face.

"However" He started, I looked at him as he walked back to his bed and laid down staring up at the ceiling with a small cocky smile on his face.

I gave him a confused look as I too stared up at the ceiling of his bed. My face turned bright red and I felt my anger returning to me…..why the hell didn't I notice something like that! On the ceiling covering the length of his bed was a blow up poster of Sakura in a very sexy pink cherry blossom bikini making a very cute pose on the sandy beach. I would have to say out of all the pictures he has of her, I could defiantly see myself having that picture over my bed. Maybe I should ask him to make me a copy…._'no, no, you damn pervert!'_

"I could make you a copy if you want." I head him say to me while I was in my daze.

"Yeah, and I could put over my bed and-"I snapped out of my daze and shook my head. "NO! NO! I'M NOT A PERVERT LIKE YOU!"

"There's nothing perverted about it" He said plainly "But that's beside the point, I have something serious to tell you."

I turned my attention from the poster of Sakura to him lying on his bed. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Even though I love her, there is darkness in me that I can't control." He started in a low tone. "When I'm around her, it comes out and I can't control myself, all I want is for her and me to be together with love and peace."

"So why can't you control it? And what is 'it'?" I asked with raised eyebrow.

"'It' is the sexual drive I feel when I'm around her. No matter how hard I try to control myself around her, I just can't stop myself from wanting to have sex with her…it's like I'm not myself…it's like I'm a sick pervert…like you say. I truly don't mean to be, it's just I can't help myself when I see her." He let out a deep sigh as he stared up at his ceiling…for the first time that day, I actually understand what he was talking about. To be honest I felt like that around Sakura too sometimes, I guess it's just her charm that seems to turn my sex drive on.

"I guess I could understand what you mean…I get like that too…but still even I wouldn't go as far as you did." I said as I shrugged shoulders.

"I know…it's just…I really need help…I don't know what else to do…I…nevermind" He said tiredly "Look, I'm pretty tried so do you mind leaving my room so I could sleep?"

"I'll leave, but just to let you know I have my eyes on you." I said with my sharingan actvitated.

I saw him pick his head up and show me his own Sharingan eyes. "I had a feeling you would say something like that, don't worry, I'm not going to do anything. Promise." And with that his eyes turned back to normal and he kicked off his shoes and shifted himself further up on his bed.

I was about to leave when I called out to him. "Itachi"

"Yes, Sasuke" He said on his bed

"I promise I'll help you get better" I said in a low and comforting tone. He sat up on his bed and gave me a shocked look. That was the first time in a lone time that I said anything comforting to him. I wanted to help him…after what I experience from looking into his eyes, it felt as if I was looking into a mirror.

He gave me a warm smile. "Thank you, Sasuke"

I returned his smile and turned around to leave, I was tried my self and I was hungry too. My eyes turned back to normal as I walked to the door, I think for the first time in a long time I was able to finally understand my brother. I was somewhat glad to know the truth about him and I felt like I really want to help him.

I grabbed the handle of the door behind me and began to close the door. It was almost fully closed when I heard him say from behind me…

"Goodnight…little brother."

I hid my smile from him and just nodded as I closed the door behind me. As soon as it was shut I whisper under my breath.

"Goodnight…big brother."

* * *

TBC...

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter...I know it's a lot long then the other one...I know I'm the author and all and I should understand what's going with the charicters...but to tell you the turth I have no idea where this story is heading...I just finshed chapter 3 and I'm almost done with chapter 4 and 5...Damn this is starting to get interesting...anyway, keep those reviews coming...and if you like this story...then you'll love my sister's "Sakura's Admirer" anyway...see you next chapter!


	3. Irresistible

this is in Itachi and Sakura's POV...Starting with Itachi.

* * *

_**You Belong To Me**_

_**"Irresistible"**_

* * *

Four weeks. That's how long it has been since I last thought of her. Four weeks ago, Sasuke kept his word and helped me to control my obsession with Sakura. I went for therapy and changed my room as well. Now it looked nothing at all like her room. It had a king sized bed with black covering on it and black pillow covers. In stead of the bed being across from the door as it once was, it rested on the right wall. Across from the door was the dresser and across the bed was the entertainment center. All the furniture in the room was black and the wall were gray. Sasuke was saying how before it looked too girly. I didn't mind it…it was like a comfort zone…it reminded me of her. Not that I could say that I didn't like it now…it's really cool. 

I was walking down the street in town. I had just finished with therapy and was walking towards my car. As I turned the corner, I stopped dead in my tracks. There she was, across the street. She was with a few of her friends…I could hear her laughter from where I was. She seemed to be glowing. I truly wanted to cross the street at that moment and hold her in my arms…however…I didn't. I continued to walk to my car not once looking across the street. I've already caused a lot of trouble for her and she really looked so happy, that in turn it made me happy.

* * *

It's been four weeks since I spoke to Sasuke-kun about the incident with Itachi. I don't know what he did or say but for the past four weeks I haven't received anymore obscene phone calls or text messages. In fact, he hasn't been hiding around my house….I haven't sensed him at all. It was like the sun coming out after a terrible storm. I felt free and alive, right now I was with my friends in town. We had just come from watching a really funny movie. As we were walking down the street, I started to laugh at something that Ino had said. We were drawing close to the corner when I suddenly felt a pair of eyes on me. When I looked across the street, my eyes widen…I didn't see anyone. 

'_Then what was that?'_ I thought to myself as a shiver ran down my spine.

Later on that night I was sitting in my room. The music was on low and the light was dimmed as I was closing my eyes. I had on light pink pajama pants and a white tang top. It really was an exhaustion day and I was slightly tired…especially since I came home at 8pm…which was about an hour or two ago. My parents had gone away on a business trip for three days, so I had the house to myself. Things were back to normal and I was able to be in my room with out freaking out. As I rested, I head a faint clicking noise coming from the French doors of my balcony. I decided to ignore it but it only continued to get louder. Finally I stood up and walked over to the door. I slowly opened it and stepped out. The cool night's air brushed against my skin causing a shiver to run through me. My hair swayed softly in the breeze as I looked around. My eyes widen and I stood frozen in place as I saw who was standing on the branch of the tree in front of me.

"Itachi…" I finally managed to whisper.

"Sakura…" He whispered as he continued to stand where he was.

All the fear that I held a long time ago came back to me full force. Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I recalled the horrible incident six weeks ago.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I suddenly screamed too much of my surprise. I wanted to turn around and run back to my room. I wanted to call Sasuke-kun…and tell him to come quickly. I wanted to beat Itachi up for bring back the fear I disparately wanted to forget. Yet…I didn't…I couldn't. There was something oddly different about him…wouldn't he have attacked me by now? Why was he just standing there? Did he enjoy seeing me in fear?

"Sakura…don't be afraid…I didn't come here to hurt you." He said in a soft tone as he jumped onto my balcony and stood a couple of feet away from me. My body was still frozen and my heart was racing. I was full of panic…I didn't know what to do. All the while though…there was something about his whole aura that was different…calming. Oddly enough, it calmed me down so that my breathing was back to normal. I couldn't explain it…but…I believed him…I believed that he really didn't want to hurt me. Considering that if he did he would have done so by now right.

"Why did you come here?" I asked in a cold tone as I crossed my arms under my chest.

"There's something that I've been meaning to tell you…" He began. He continued to stand where he was. "What I did to you…six weeks ago…I know that you may not believe me…but I'm truly sorry." He paused as he inched his way closer to me…stopping an arms length away. "You may not believe it, but I'm in love with you. I always been in love with you, since the very moment I saw you. I never wanted to do that to you…that's not the type of guy I am. When we were kissing…something inside me snapped and I couldn't control myself…I _wasn't_ myself.

Every time I'm around you, there are two sides of me that I have. One side of me is this uncontrollable sexual desire to have my way with you…then there is my logical side…being with you brings me happiness and makes me feel alive. I really like the logical side…if that's what it takes to see a smile on your face." He said with a sincere smile on his face.

"How do you expect me to believe that? When even afterwards you continued to harass me. If it was only that one time…I would understand." I turned my head as I looked away from him.

"I can't forgive you for what you did to me. It took me time to get back to normal…but…nothing really is normal. Every day I think back to what you did you me. Only a few days ago I felt comfortable going back to my room to sleep…I…I died that day because of you." I said coldly as I turned my gaze towards him. If looks could kill, I'm sure mine would have killed anyone at that time. However he continued to stand there and look at me. He looked away from me at that moment and looked down at the ground. I could see a look of shame across his face.

"What did you expect to accomplish tonight? Were you going to gain my trust and then when my guard was down, violate me all over again? Don't take me for a fool Itachi…over the past few weeks I've grown wiser. I'm not that naive girl you met six weeks ago." I said as a scowl came across my face.

He shook his head as he looked up at me once again. "I wish I could make you believe me. That is not what I came here for…If it were do you think I would be standing here talking to you? We would have been on that bed by now!" He said firmly as a frown came across his face. Then his look soften and looked sadder. "Wither or not you believe me at lest I have peace in my heart knowing that I did apologize for my actions. I will leave you now…I see that I've caused you to grow angry. Have a goodnight…Sakura." With that he turned around and slowly started to walk away.

Honestly I should have let him go. I should have been happy that he was leaving. But yet again for reasons I couldn't explain…I stopped him.

"Wait." I said softly. He stopped just at the edge of the balcony.

"What is it?" He asked softly with his back towards me. "I thought you would be happy to see me leave."

I found myself walking towards him. Really I couldn't explain it…but there was something about him that just drawn me towards him. Maybe it was the soft moon light illuminating on him that made him look so mysterious and…sexy. Maybe it was the way his eyes seemed to sparkle like the stars above the night sky. What ever it was…it drew me towards him.

"Don't go…" I whispered as I breathed heavily. Once I reached him I reached out my hand and touched his shoulder. He then turned around and looked down at me…I intently found myself lost in his eyes. I couldn't explain it at all…there was something so irresistible about him…

I felt this desire burning deep inside me. I continued to breathe heavily as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He looked quite surprise at my actions, but I couldn't stop it. It was as if my body was calling out for his touch. I released my hold of him and took a step back. I looked up at him with a seductive look. A flirty smile came across my face as I gave him a lustful look. I turned around and walked back to the door of my room. Turning around I saw him standing in the same spot. I smiled at him once again as I signaled him to come along…which he obeyed. Once in my room, my body took over and I threw him on my bed throwing kisses all over him. I didn't even hold back as I ripped off his clothes and mine. Let's just say…this time _he_ was screaming _my _name….

"Itachi!" I moaned loudly in a lustful tone. I blinked my eyes a few times and saw that he was standing a few in front of me…on my balcony. We both had our clothes on and he turned his head slightly and gave me a look as if I were crazy or something. Just then it hit me, I was fantasying all of that…and even now I still had a smile on my face as my heart was beating fast and I brushed away a cold sweat.

"What is it?" He asked softly as he turned his back towards me. "I thought you would be happy for me to leave."

I shook my head when I heard him say that. _Am I imagining this again?_ I thought to myself as I found myself walking towards him. No…this was not a dream. I really found myself drawn to this man. Everything about him that I saw at that moment…was so irresistible….

"Don't go…" I whispered as I stood in front of him. I looked up at him with a seductive look in my eyes. "I want you…" I whispered as I kiss his neck. "I need you…" I whispered as I took my hand and caress his face turning it towards me as I kissed his lips. Maybe it _was_ the soft moon light illuminating on him making him look mysterious and…sexy. Maybe it was the way his eyes seemed to sparkle like the stars above. What ever it was…

"Sakura…no…" He whispered as he pushed me away. I saw the look in his eyes it was a look of confusion and…fear? I completely snapped out of it.

"What is wrong with me?" I whispered as I looked at him with shocked eyes as I backed away at the same time.

"I…I don't know…" He whispered as he took a step back.

"I can't explain it…I should hate you…I should beat you up…kill you…for what you did to me. But now…under the moonlight…just us alone…I look at you and I can't help myself. There is an attraction that I feel…and I can't control it. Is this what you were talking about?" I asked as I looked up at him.

He slowly nodded his head. "Yeah…except for it's not just lust that I feel…I'm really in love with you…and I want to be with you…I just don't want to…"

I cut him off before he could continue. "But I do!" I cried out…surprising both myself and him. "Throw me on that bed again…I'll scream your name and you'll scream mine!"

"Sakura…I can't do that to you…we don't even know each other well…what I did to you was a mistake…I…" He said as he walked closer to me.

"I don't care. You're so sexy…and I didn't really enjoy myself that time…besides…my parents are gone for the next few days…we can do it tonight…tomorrow…and the day after that!" I said lustfully.

"YOU'RE NOT IN LOVE WITH ME!" He shouted. He walked up to me and grabbed me by the shoulders. He shook me as he looked into my eyes. "ALL YOU ARE LOOKING AT IS THE OUTSIDE ME….NOT THE INSIDE!"

"This is not the Sakura that I know…where is the Sakura that I know and love? You're not her." He whispered as he released his hold on me.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I feel down to my knees. "This is how you feel right? You want something so badly…" I looked up to see that he was knelling down in front me. "I was attracted to you… even before you tried to have sex with me. When I first met you and we spoke those few times…I enjoyed it. Between you and Sasuke-kun…I like the both of you equally. Before tonight whenever my thoughts turned to you…I hated you. But you came tonight and I sensed something different about you…

Then when you where about to leave, I saw something else about you…then something inside me sparked. I've never felt this strong sexual attraction before…not even towards Sasuke-kun. But besides that…I have this uncanny trust in you…that you really wouldn't hurt me. What I feel from you…I've never felt from Sasuke-kun." I paused as I looked into his eyes. A small smile appeared on my face. "Itachi-kun…I don't know who to love….it's either you or your brother…"

"Sakura-chan…" He whispered softly

"Yes…call me that…" I said as I interrupted him. "You told me that you love me…and you show it. He only said it a few weeks ago…and he has yet to call me that or even show outward affections. From the very first day when we were really talking…you called me that…though I felt it odd, now I know it was because you are in love with me."

"Is that how you really feel?" He asked as he stood up.

"Yes…I do…" I said as I too stood up. "I'm sorry about my behavior earlier. I feel really embarrassed…I've never felt such strong feelings before and I didn't know how to go about it. You are right…I think it's best if we don't." I said as I had my gaze at the bedroom and then I turned to him and gave him a puzzled look. "What about you…didn't you say that when you are around me you get those desires?"

He smiled as he looked down at me. "Yea…but every time I look you…I think about the incident…I don't want that to happen again. You deserve better…"

"Even if I said that I wanted it too?" I asked curiously

He nodded his head. "As I said before, we really don't know each other…" He took a step back and leaped back on the tree. "I'll be here tomorrow night. Goodnight my little cherry blossom. I love you." He whispered as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I stood outside for a little while longer as I stared at the spot where he once stood. "Me too…Itachi-kun." I whispered as I turned around and walked back into my room.

* * *

I got home in a couple of minutes; I walked up the stairs and headed to my room. 

"Hey, Itachi." A voice called out to me

I turned my head to the source of the voice and saw Sasuke looking at me with his arms crossed and a sour look on his face. I gave him an indifferent look as I walked towards him. As I got closer to him, his sour look soon turned to a very confused look.

"Are you feeling okay? Where did you go?" he asked with a raised eyebrow,

I just rolled my eyes. _Seriously who's the older brother here?_ I just gave him a scuff look.

"I'm fine; you don't have to worry about me Sasuke. Plus, I really don't have to answer that question." I said plainly

"I only asked where you were so I could remember not to go there myself." He said with the same look on his face.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your face is all red and you looked really shocked when you step in…like you seen a ghost are something." He said with a concern in his voice.

I was so into my thoughts that it was then Sasuke mentioned it, I felt the warm burning feeling on my cheeks. I had to make up some kind of excuse. I looked at him as he waited for my answer.

"I went to the bar for a couple of drinks, no big deal." I shrugged my shoulders causally as I headed to my room.

Inside my room I walked over to the mirror and looked at it. I was shocked as I saw that my whole face was bright red…I was blushing?

"Oh great, I'm blushing from what had happened earlier…did I really want it? She did say that she would let me have my way with her, without out any restarts." I whispered then I shook my head in disgust. "What am I thinking? Of course she didn't want it. Stupid! (sighs) just relax and breath…it'll go away really soon." I said as I looked at the mirror and about three minutes of staring at myself, I soon saw the hot blush disappear. I was relieved; I opened the dresser draw and pulled out a pair of black pajama pants and a towel as I headed to the bathroom.

I turned the flaunt and stepped in, the warm stream and heat was really intoxicating…it properly wasn't the best time to experience just after the girl I love tells me to have sex with her and me backing away. Even though I really really wanted to have her on that bed again. I sighed as I lead my hand against the wall and leaned on it as I dropped my head and allow the warm sensation to run down my back…I breathed heavily as the water run through my hair and face and small streams of water escape my parted lips. Not good this is not good…I was thinking about what she had said earlier. My muscles tense, my heart raced, my blood was pulsing and pumping…I breathed heavily as the hot steam filled the shower and encase me in it. For a brief moment I thought I saw her in the shower with me…she was naked and she held her hands over her breast as she walked closer to me. I flinched as I quickly closed my eyes…I could hear her called to me. I shook my head and ignore it…as I reopened my eyes and saw nothing there…I let out a loud and deep sigh as I quickly turned the water from hot to cold and kept it there until I was done.

I walked back to my room with a towel over my damp hair, I passed Sasuke in the hallway and he was dressed for bed as well. I had to smile at him, he was wearing nothing but a pair of navy blue pajama pant like me…that was too cute, his trying to be like his older brother. He saw me looking at him and gave me a puzzled look as we both stopped in front of each other.

"What is it?" he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Awe…now that is too cute." I said with a smirk on my face "Your trying to be like your older brother…I'm touched little brother" I let out a little chuckle as I gave him an amused look.

"What are you talking about? I always go to sleep like this." He said annoyed look on his face.

"Sure…yeah right…you know what you are." I said mockingly

"What?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're my mini me!" I said jokingly

He just gave me a weird look like I was crazy.

"Are you kidding? I'm not a pervert like you." He said mockingly

"No…not yet…and if I'm not mistaking, I have a strong feeling that you and Sakura had already Furi Kuri." I said with a raised eyebrow

"WHAT! WE HAVE NOT FURI KURI! YOU'RE MISTAKING ME FOR YOURSELF! YOU AND SAKURA HAD FURI KURI NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND….DAMN PERVET!" He shouted back in his defense.

I looked at him hard for a moment and I just shook my head and then I gave him a smirk. "Really Sasuke, I was just joking. I know you and Sakura had never Furi Kuri, I just like to see you pissed that's all." I said with a smile on my face.

"Whatever." He said as he turned and started to walk in the opposite direction of me. I looked over my shoulder at him and a sly smirk came a cross my face. I took the towel and rolled it tight and then I turned and…

WOSH….( whatever sound a towel makes and to spank someone with it)

Sasuke jumped as he grabbed his sore butt. "AGH!" I couldn't help but laugh as I saw him gave me a death glare.

"What the hell was that for?" He said angrily at me with his cheeks red (both of them) which only made me laugh harder.

"That's what you get for not being fast enough, little brother." I said as I walked to my room laughing my head off…I could still hear Sasuke's growls from behind me.

I got in to my room and closed the door. I flopped myself on my king sized bed…wait a sec…

'_Why do I need a king sized bed for? It's not like anyone is going to be on it but me.'_ I paused a sec as a thought of Sakura and me on this bed having sex came to my mind…damn, not good, not good. I tried to block it out but I couldn't it came at full force. I closed my eyes and consternated on other things, like school and therapy and other things. Finally it went a way; I let out a deep sigh.

"That was close." I said in a low voice and then I felt something strange, my blood was pumping and my heart was racing. But that wasn't it, it was something else…it was something hard. _'Hold on a sec…hard? Oh no, don't let me?' _I looked down and my eyes widen in embarrassment. Oh damn, you've go to be kidding me. There was my penis enlarge and stiff…oh man, every time I think so much about her this always happen. I felt a hot blush come to my cheeks. Just then to make me feel even worse I heard foot steps coming towards my door.

I looked around for something to cover it with and grabbed one of my pillows. I then placed it over my groan and tried to lay down on my front, but it was too uncomfortable and then I tried on my back but it just looked weird. I heard the footsteps getting louder and finally stopped at my door. The handle turned and slowly opened, I panic the last second and lost my footing as I tried to roll form my back to my front and hunched over…but instead I lost my balance and was set on a one way trip to the floor.

"AGH!" I said as I headed to the floor

"Itachi, I forgot to mention this to you but-"Sasuke said as he opened the door and stepped in and was met with a loud THUMP and me laying face first on the hard tatami floor. Needless to say I hit my erected groan hard and I hunched over in pain.

"What are you doing on the floor?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"Nothing" I said through clenched teeth, I felt like someone just kicked me in the balls. Geez, this kid, what does he want? I let out a deep breath.

"What do you want Sasuke?" I asked with him with an annoyed look on my face.

"Umm…right? Can I borrow your blue dress shirt and cologne for tomorrow?" he asked

I just gave him a raised eyebrow and confessed look "Do you have those things of your own and what you're doing tomorrow that you need those things for anyway?"

"I'm going out, plus my shirt is dirty and I need one, plus I wear my cologne too much, I need something different." He said straightforward

I gave him a look, something told me I should say no right away. But I really didn't pay too much attention.

"Fine, you can borrow them, but be careful with them and bring back in one piece." I said plainly

He nodded and took the cologne and shirt and left. I removed the pillow and looked; finally it was back to normal. I climbed back on my bed and covered myself with the blankets and closed my eyes and went to sleep.

_

* * *

TBC..._

* * *

Foot note Furi Kuri or Fooly Cooly- is a Japanese slang for meaning 'to touch someone indescently'...

* * *

Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter and also I want to remind everyone if I get enough reviews for this story I will update this story every week so you can expect a new chapter every week if I get enough reviews...plus on a brighter note, I finshed chapter 4 and I'm almost done with chapter 5...I still don't know how many chapters this story will have, but I'm just running with it...I hope you guys like what I worte. 

until next time...Ja Ne Minna!


	4. As Different As Day And Night

Hi guys, I'm not really feeling that great but I really wanted to post this chapter, since so many of you guys like it so much...thank you for your reviews and enjoy the chapter

* * *

_**You Belong to Me**_

_**As Different As Day And Night**_.

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a since of well-being. The night's conversation that I had with Itachi-kun was as refreshing as the night itself.

I can still his words to me…_I will be here tomorrow night….goodnight my little cherry blossom._ I couldn't wait to him later on tonight. I felt my heart skip a beat when I thought about it. But then there was still Sasuke-kun…I still love him. But there was now Itachi-kun. I wanted to be with both of them, however I didn't want to hurt them either…umm there had to be something I could do…I thought long and hard about it until I heard my phone ring. I was snapped out of my gazed as walked over to my phone on the night stand next to my bed.

I picked up the receiver and answered it. "Hello" I said waiting for answer on the other line.

"Sakura, its Sasuke…want to hang out today?" He said on the other line with a hint of hope in his voice.

I felt a warm smile on my face and also I was bit taken back by it. That was the first time since he told me that he loved me that he actually volunteer to take me out or anything else for that matter. I was bit curious to what he had up his selves.

"Sure…Were we going?" I asked cheerfully

"Where does it matter? We'll be together isn't that all that matters?" He said plainly

I let out deep sigh as I thought about as to why I loved him in the first place…he wasn't like his brother at all…he was far too complex.

"So what time are you coming?" I asked curiously

"I'm already here, hurry up and come downstairs; I'll be in my car waiting for you." He said causally

My mouth dropped as I just let out a exasperated sigh and hang my head low…really…this guy was too much for himself.

"Alright give me about twenty minutes ok, I just woke up." I said as I let a small yawn.

"Alright, take your time. I'll be waiting. Bye" He said

"Bye" we both hang up. I quickly ran to my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a pink top and did a quick shower and rushed out of the house. Sure enough, Sasuke's car was right in front of house and he was in the drivers' seat reading a book…that oddly looked like the books that Kakashi-sensei reads….I guess Itachi-kun isn't the only pervert in his family.

He was so into his book that he didn't notice me right next to him in the passengers side of the car…really he could be so clueless…not like Itachi-kun at all. I then noticed that his face was turing somewhat red as I gave him a warm smile as I cheerfully bent over the edge of the car.

"Ohaiyo…hentai" I said jokingly. He then brought his attention to me and gave me a small smile and then an annoyed look as he remembered what I just called him.

"I'm not a pervert, Sakura." He said with a scowl look on his face as I hopped into the car….latterly…he had a jaguar convertible and the top was down.

"Then what do you call that you're reading?" I asked as I pointed to the orange book in his hands.

"It's nothing; Kakashi-sensei seems to like those books enough…so I thought I'd check them out." He said causally as he placed his bookmark on the page and closed the book and placed it to the side as he started the car.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as he drove off from my house.

"Umm…yeah, considering I just got up and I rushed out of my house to come out here to met you." I said sarcastically

"Well, I did tell you to take your time, right?" he asked me casually

I didn't say anything, but I just nodded "Yeah, I could really go for some pancakes and eggs." I said as I placed both my hands on my stomach and looked down with a pout on my face.

Sasuke saw this and just gave me a smirk. "Ok"

He drove to the cafes that were by the breach. It was still early in the morning, but the sea was oddly inviting and the smell of the salty air was so refreshing. I walked side by side with Sasuke-kun on the boardwalk as we headed to the café for breakfast.

We walked in and took our seats and looked over the menu and made our order. We sat in front of each order next to the railing with the café on our left hand side and the sea crashing on the shore on our right. I looked at Sasuke-kun as he was looking at me.

"Thank you for bringing me here Sasuke-kun, it's really beautiful." I said as I looked around my surrounds with a warm smile on my face.

"It is…but it's still not as beautiful as you Sakura." He said with warm smile on his face. I just looked at him with a smile…why doesn't he call me Sakura-chan? Itachi-kun does…so why doesn't him? It's not hard…Sakura…chan….Sakura-chan….see not hard…what's up with that?

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." I said with a smile on my face. He also gave me a smile; the waiter came back with our orders. I didn't waste anytime and dig in, I looked at Sasuke and he just gave me a puzzled look but smiled as he also began to dig in his own food. For the time being we were quit as continued to eat our food.

Once we were done, Sasuke-kun paid the bill and we were on the move again, by this time it had gotten warmer and the sun was shining brightly as the wind flew through my hair as Sasuke-kun and I were driving again to another place. I had no idea what he was planning, I asked over and over where we were going and he kept saying it was a surprise. I shrugged my shoulders and just decided to sit back and enjoy the ride.

About twenty minutes we had reached our designation and my eyes widen with excitement. Sasuke-kun pulled into the parking lot and turned the car off as he turned to me and gave me a smirk. I turned and gave him the biggest hug I could muster as I couldn't hold my excitement anymore.

"Oh thank you, thank you, Sasuke-kun, I love you!" I shouted with happiness as I gave him a kiss on his check.

"Your welcome, come on lets go and have some fun" He said as he got out of the car and walked over to my side and opened it for me. I jumped out and raced to the enterice with him being dragged behind me….I couldn't believe it…I've been dying to come here…BOOMERS! WOAH! HERE I COME!

* * *

Itachi's POV

* * *

I lay on the bed and stared up at the bare ceiling. I was awake since early this morning when Sasuke came in and told me, he would be gone for the day. I shrugged my shoulders, we've been getting along well since I came clean and told him about my inner problems.

I let out a deep sigh as I turned on my side; I pulled out my watch and looked at the time….10:00am. My therapy session is in an hour. Most people would hate to go to therapy….I'm no expectation to that rule, I love going to therapy as much as I love chewing broken glass. But if it meant that I would never hurt Sakura again and I could truly be myself around her. Then I would gladly go, anything for her…I'll do it.

I got up from my bed still in my pj's which consisted of just a pair of long pants. For a brief moment as I walked to my closet and took a white slim-fitted tank top, black deical jeans, and a black short sleeve dress shirt. I thought of Sakura and I wonder what she was doing…I also thought about what had happened to us last night…her words still ringing in my head.

"_Throw me on that bed again…I'll scream your name and you'll scream mine!...I don't care. You are so…sexy…and I didn't really enjoy myself that time…besides…my parents are gone for the next few days…we can go at it today…tomorrow and the day after that!"_

OH….if I wasn't taking therapy and if I really didn't care about her…I wouldn't hastate on her offer and had her screaming my name in ecstasy. But I cared for her too much to do that…the first time was a mistake that I still regret with all my heart…even though with the therapy helping me…I almost went back to the old me…but I kept my cool and control the situation, I was proud of myself for not taking advantage of her…even if she wanted it.

I let out another sigh as I got my things and headed for the shower. Once inside my body was being drenched in hot stream and water, I placed a hand on the well and leaned on it as I dropped my head and allow the warm sensation to run down my back…I breathed heavily as the water run through my hair and face and small streams of water escape my parted lips….again…I was thinking about that incident…I didn't want to think of it…it was wrong and it should have never happened…however…I really enjoyed it…a lot…she was moaning along with me…I remember…she was…though I noticed that there was a few tears on her face…but that lasted for a couple of minutes…besides that…she was either quiet or she was moaning….mostly she was moaning….which encourage me to continue….wait…did she really want it?

I snapped out of my thoughts and shook my head. NO….I can't go back to the old me, I had to stop thinking about what happened…ah man, is my therapist is going to have a field day with this today. Maybe I shouldn't say anything…heaven knows I don't want another shock therapy from her.

I finally finished my shower and headed downstairs and outside. I would have breakfast outside today…I gave my maid the day off last night so breakfast at my house was out of the question. It wasn't that I didn't know how to cook or anything, I just didn't have the time to do it.

I stepped outside and was greeted by the warm spring air, actually I should say summer since it would be summer in a couple of weeks. Anyway, I breathed in deeply and felt the warm breezed swept though my open shirt and sway through my hair. I smiled deeply, actually I really like days like this…besides Sakura…I really love weather that makes me feel so alive, it's so refreshing. I walked down the drive towards my car with the keys being twirled around my fingers. Since the drive was on a hill of our mansion, I pretty much was being moved by the momentum, I paused for a moment and notice a single pink flower petal cross my path. I followed the direction on which it came and notice the cherry blossom on the front yard was in full bloom. I stared at it in awe, it was beautiful as the many pink petals filled the green fresh cut grass and the sweet smell of cherry filled the air. It was almost as beautiful as my own little cherry blossom.

I sighed deeply as I got into my car and turned it on, I gave one last look at the cherry blossom tree as I pulled out of the driveway and headed to my session with the therapist. About thirty-five minutes later I pulled into the parking lot of the building. I got out and walked though the swinging glass doors. I walked up to the front desk and signed in…(sighs) if I didn't love Sakura so much then I wouldn't be here…damn…this is really annoying. I got in the elavenvter and got off on my floor, I placed both hands in my pockets causally as I walked down the narrow halls to my designation. Along the way I saw a few young sectaries looking at me with red faces and smiling at me…(sighs deeper) damn why did I have to be so good looking?

I made it to the door and turned the handle; I stepped in and was greeted by the sectary. I gave her a warm smile and she blushed deeply. She then cleared her throat and spoke to me.

"Ohaiyo, Itachi-san" She said softly

"Ohaiyo, Shizune-san" I said with the same warmth in my voice. I checked my watch…10:55am…I still had five minutes to spare. I grabbed one of the books that the office had in its library and I started to read it. It was an interesting story, it remind me of my relationship with Sakura…however this guy went completely off the deep end and plus he wasn't that good looking to begin with, however the girl from what I read was hot.

I continued to read until I head Shizune called my name.

"Itachi-san, Tsunade-san will see you now." She said politely from her desk.

I nodded and placed the book back on the shelf and walked into the office where I would start my session. I walked in and saw Tsunade behind her desk. I let out a deep sigh as I sat down on my chair in front of her. She looked at me with a serious look like she always does, I gave her a look of my own…for the life of me I don't know why Sasuke recommend me to her. I never been to a therapist before which is why I guess I'm the way that I am, but I do know people who have them. And from what I've been told, therapist are people who want nothing more then to help you with whatever problems you have and they can be very nice and understanding, that's why I even agreed to go to therapy. But this woman….she's anything but sweet and nice…she takes the terms "Tough Love" and being them to a whole new level.

I still remember the first week when I got there, I met her and she was somewhat nice, but there was one thing I couldn't steer away from and that was the fact the woman had the biggest breast I ever seen. She caught me looking at them and knocked me into the next room….latterly. Needless to say I never tried that again, even though I really don't agree with her methods in helping me, I guess I deserve it. I asked a few people who worked with her and told them my problem and asked if she really was the best person to go to. they all reassured me that I was in great hands…since her specialty is dealing with patients with my kind of problem and each one of them was cured and had a good life. It was then I decided if she could that for them then she could do that for me….but damn…the woman is as tough as nails!

"Good morning Itachi." She said clammily to me as her gaze never left my eyes.

"Good morning, Tsunade-san" I said polity; I could feel her gaze borrowing in me like she was looking for something. She smiled an evil smile at me, I gulped hard…damn…

"You were thinking of her again weren't you?" She asked with the smirk on her face.

_How does she do that?_ I thought with a stun look on my face.

"Yes, this morning, I saw the cherry blossom on my yard blooming and I thought of her. I really love that tree and every time I see it, I feel really warm in my heart. Sorry, it can't be helped." I said with a boyish smile and shrugged shoulders.

She looked at me with a stern look and shook her head. I gave her a smirk….

'_Now, what do you have to say lady?'_ I thought to myself with the smirk still on my face.

She gave me that stern look for awhile and then out of nowhere she gave me an evil smirk of her own which caught me off guard…I gulped hard and tried to keep my cool.

"It can't be helped you say?" She asked with a sly smile and a raised eyebrow. I really did not like the way she was looking at me. What in the world does this woman have up her selves?

"What do you have your selves, lady?" I asked her with a rised eyebrow and my arms crossed over my chest.

"Everything can be helped…with…a little shock therapy." She said with a smile on her face as she got up and walked over to my side while cracking her knuckles. I gulped hard with widen eyes…..just what in the hell did I get myself into?

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

"HAVING FUN YET?" He called out next to me. I was too busy to look at him, I had to keep my mind on the screen, otherwise I would lose.

"YOU BET I AM, AND YOU CAN ALSO BET THAT I'M BEATTING YOUR BUTT IN THIS GAME." I shouted happily as I continued to repeat the sequestince of steps that was showed on the screen.

We were playing dance dance revolution, we were dancing to _moment_ from some anime show, we dance to it on heavy while on boost and two speed. I was doing great, while Sasuke-kun was going ok. Anyway, it was long before we had a cwerd of people around us and ohhing and ahing at us….I smile as I moved my body along to the music. I didn't know why...but this song was doing something to me. As I continued to dance, I couldn't help but think of Itachi, this song was reading me like a book…because that is how I felt turns him.

I didn't understand it…it should be Sasuke-kun, that I feel this way towards, not Itachi. But I could still remember what I said to him last night.

"_Throw me on that bed again…I'll scream your name and you'll scream mine!...I don't care. You are so…sexy…and I didn't really enjoy myself that time…besides…my parents are gone for the next few days…we can go at it today…tomorrow and the day after that!"_

What happened to me? To make me think of such a thing…I mange to look at Sasuke as he mange to look at me with a smile as we both dance our hearts out to the song….both of us knowing what the song had meant to us….we were in perfect harmony together. I guess that's why we had such a crwad watching us. For a belief moment, I saw Itachi when I looked in his direction…my eyes widen at the mistake I made…how can I confused the two…their completely different.

When the song was over, we both took a look at our scores….I got an 'AAA' while Sasuke got a 'B'….I gave him a small giggle as he just pouted with that cute scowl of his.

"So what do you want to do next, Sakura?" Sasuke asked me as we both left Boomers. I was carrying a stuffed pink bear that Sasuke won for me with all the tickets he had got from the games.

I thought for a moment and then a smile came to my face. "How about a movie?" I asked with a thought look on my face.

He hand his hands in his packets while he turned his head to me with a small smile on his face. I blushed at him looking at me; the wind blew though his hair and clothes gently. My breath was taking away, he looked so handsome. His eyes were a rich gray as he turned his body to face mine….I could've sworn I head that song for dance dance revolution playing…_moment_….

He didn't say a word, but his eyes told me everything. I could tell that he loves me, however, Do I love him?...I don't know.

"Sakura" He said so softly that it was almost lost in the wind.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun." I said with a curious look on my face.

"I'm glad you're with me today." He said with a warm smile on his face. I blushed at his smile and a word…there was no denying it…I felt something for him…I just didn't know what it was yet.

"Me, too" I said shyly as we both walked to the car and headed to the movies.

We got to the theater in about ten minutes since it wasn't that far away from us. We got on line and brought the tickets. We were going to see some action movie; I wasn't the kind of girl who was into a lot of drama and romance. We got to the theater and took our seats. Sasuke-kun had his hand around my shoulder and I blushed, I know what it means when a guy puts his hand around a girls shoulders.

I sat quietly as the lights of the theater dimmed. The only light that was in the theater, I watched the commercials and then the movie started. Everything was going fine for a while until I saw a really intense scene that kind of scared me. I slightly jumped in my sit at seeing it, but soon I just jumped when I felt Sasuke-kun's hand on my arm gently pushing me close to him. My head rested on his shoulder, I blushed at how close we were. I looked up in his direction and I was met up with his eyes looking down at me with a warm smile.

I blushed even harder then before, my started to pound wildly. He smiled at me as he lowered his head closer to mine. My eyes widen, was he going to kiss me? I froze unsure of what to do or think. He rested his lips on my ear and I felt his hot breath on my neck. It sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. I'll always be here from you….so there's no need for you to be scared." He whispered softy and then brought his head back up to look at me.

I was at lost for words; I silently nodded in agreement to him. I stayed in his arms like that until the movie was at the end and even through it was_ supposed_ to be an all action movie. There were a few love scenes in the movie…and I do mean_ love_ scenes…I never blushed so much in my life…needless to say that Sasuke kept looking at me while they would come up with a hot blush on his face. I could not help but smile; he looked a cute little boy. While the credits came, I was shocked to hear the ending theme of the movie…. are you kidding me? It was the same song that we played to at Boomers…_moment._

Both of us were blushing in shock at the song…especially me, that song keeps reminding me of both of them. I looked at Sasuke-kun for a while before we decided to leave; he didn't say anything to me. But I had a feeling that he wanted to tell me something. I just didn't know what we walked out of the theater, as we walked to the car I reached for his arm and held it close to me as I placed my head on his shoulder.

At first he was confused but then he surprised me by taking his arm from his pocket and wrapping it around my waist. I looked up at him and gave him shock look as he only smiled and held me tighter. I blushed as a smile came to my own face, I sighed as I placed my head back on his shoulder. We were walking towards the car and we were almost there until Sasuke-kun stopped dead in his tracks. I looked up at him as he also looked down at me.

"It's such a beautiful day Sakura, why don't we walk for a while…I like having you like this in my arms, it feels so nice." He said with a slight blush on his face and a smile.

I never seen Sasuke-kun like this before, he seems different today. It's like he had a major overdose of nice guys pills or something to that matter…whatever brought up this change in him…I love it.

"I agree, I like being with you like this, that's all I ever wanted in the world." I said with my eyes closed and my head resting on his shoulders. He smiled and he spoke again.

"How about some ice cream?" he asked with a small chuckle in his voice. I eyes lit up…ice cream…that's the magic word…yay ice cream…I love him even more!

"You bet!" I said happily as I hugged him tighter…if this is the real Uchiha Sasuke-kun, then I think I love him more.

* * *

Itachi POV

* * *

I rubbed my arm as I walked to my car…damn that woman…I knew that she was going to do something strange, but punching my arm until I confessed everything and then forbidden me to see Sakura for a week.

"Geez, who does that woman think she is?" I said under my breath as I walked down the street. I was thinking about Sakura again when I noticed the cherry blossoms along the sidewalks were blooming like the one at my house. I paused for a moment as I stood and closed my eyes and felt the warm air swept through my hair and the sweet scent of the cherry blossoms entering my nose as I breathed in their wonderful smell.

I opened my eyes again and let out a deep sigh. I continued my walk and noticed that all the couples were out today. I envied them, I wanted to be out with Sakura and have her near me. Well, at lest I'll see her tonight, so that's good…I guess, I sighed as I lower my head.

"I wonder what you're doing right now, my little cherry blossom?" I said as I just turned the corner to get to my car. I slightly brought my head up and my eyes widen at what I saw in front of me. My heart ached…a crossed the street right in front of me at an ice cream shop…was…was…

"Sa-Sa-Sakura" I said in shock as I remained frozen in my place. I couldn't believe it…there she was…with Sasuke. They were under a large cherry blossom tree at a small table; laughing and smiling with each other…she was eating a sundae and he had an ice cream.

The scene was so surreal; the tree pedals fall gracefully over them as they just basked in the shade the tree was providing them. I didn't know what to do, should I go over and take her a way form him? Should I just pretend that nothing had happened and go on my way? My body screamed at me to go over there and do something about it. Take her away from him…even though we're getting along and l love him as my brother, I still believe she is too good for him. He didn't deserve her…I deserve her.

Even through, I wanted to take her away from him. I didn't, I turned my head and continued to walk…it was painful, because I could still hear their laughers resound in my head…I kept my eyes straight and quicken my pace as I was on jogging and then running to my car. I got to my car and slowly got in. I was still thinking about what I saw. I slowly placed the key in the ignition. Then I couldn't hold it in anymore…I pounded my fist against the steering wheel as my body shook.

'_Damn it, even with the therapy…I still feel this way, damn it, why, why, I want to be with you so badly…why did it have to be this way? I can't stand to see you with anyone else but me. I know it's wrong for me to want you so badly…but I can't help it, I love you so much…I LOVE YOU SAKURA! SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU!'_ I dropped my head on the steering wheel. My body shook as I could hear cries, I wasn't sure where they were coming from, but I just thought whoever it was a being a big crybaby. I slowly brought my head up to the rear view mirror my eyes widen in shock as I saw the hot tears rolling down my face…

'_I'm crying? No way…me...Uchiha Itachi…crying for a girl? I must be stupid. But love makes you do things that you would normally never do…l love you Sakura, I'll keep saying it until you realize that you love me too.'_ I turned the key and headed home, so I could prepare myself to see my little cherry blossom later.

I was driving when I noticed a jewelry store on the way. I thought about Sakura and decided to stop in and check it out. I went in and was greeted by a very nice lady with brown eyes and red hair, she looked it be around in her late 20's early 30's. She smiled at me and I returned the kindness.

"Good afternoon, may I help you with anything?" she asked polity

I looked around at all the beautiful jewelry and then looked back at her, I smiled.

"Good afternoon, Yes, I do believe you can." I said with a smile on my face.

* * *

Sakura POV

* * *

We had just gotten home…it was sunset and Sasuke-kun helped me out of the car as we both walked to my door step, I guess you could say we had just had our first date. I had a time of my life and I really enjoyed the time we spend together. The sunset was beautiful from our stand point, there aren't that many houses around where I live, there pretty much all spare out and there are not that many trees. So the view of the orange and red hues mixing with blue and violet was amazing. The sweet breezed from earlier today returned carrying the scent of cherry blossom with it, as well as there was a shower of cherry blossom pedals encasing us as we stood on the door step staring at each other.

"I had a great time today, Sasuke-kun; we should do this again sometime." I said shyly as I blushed, looking at his face as breath taking…the way the cherry blossom pedals looked behind him and the way his hair swayed in the breeze and not to mention the his face glowed as the orange and red lights reflected off his eyes and figures. He was by far so handsome. He looked at me instantly as he smiled and moved closer to me.

"Yes, I would love that very much…Sakura-chan." My eyes widen in shock…did he just say 'chan'. He then smiled more as he stood in front of me and slowly wrapped his arms around me and gently pulled me closer to him…I was in such shock…I didn't know what to do.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun." I stiffed as I felt the hot blush returned to my cheeks.

"Please, keep calling me that, I love you more and more when you say that to me. My heart is full of love and warmth because of you. I love you, my little cherry blossom. Keep me with you always, I love you…I want to be with you now and forever." He said held me so close to him that he was afraid that he might lose me. I was lost for words…he was opening up to me, thank you…I felt the hot tears roll down my face as he released me and looked down at me with a smile.

He placed a hand on my check that was already burning with the blush; he slowly placed his thumb along my eyes and wiped away my tears, with that smile still on his face. _(An: please note that while this is going on, the sun is setting and their encase in a shower of cherry blossom pedals while the wind is still blowing…so KAWAI!)_ he still had his hand on my cheek as he spoke.

"Why are you crying?" he asked with a boyish laugh. "I told you that I love you and I meant…with all my heart, I meant it."

"Really?" I asked with hope in my eyes as the tears still continued to come down.

"Really" he said softly as he began to lower his face towards mine. my heart began to beat wildly as I acted on impulse and closed my eyes and brought my arms around his neck and I was on my tiptoe…it was then I began to hear the song "Moment" play in my heart and mind as we inched closer and closer to each other until our lips touch.

At that moment there was a gust of wind and we pulled ourselves closer to each other and deepen the kiss. It was like everything was working in our favor…it was so prefect…a dream that I didn't want to end. We stayed like that for a while, we broke to breath. Both of us looked at each other as we breathed heavily. We kissed again and this time it lasted a lot longer then the first.

We broke from that one and then just looked at each other with warmth in our eyes. I've been waiting for him to open up to me and finally he did. Thank you so much for opening up to me Sasuke-kun. He looked at me as if he was waiting a lifetime for this moment. I wanted to speak but he placed a finger on my lips. I was confused as he slowly backed a way from me.

"I have more to say, Sakura-chan." He said softly as I saw him reach into his pocket and pulled out a small white velvet box. My eyes widen in shock as he took my hand in his and placed the box on my palm. I looked at it in shocked and then I looked up at Sasuke-kun, who only waited patiently for me to open it with a loving look on his face.

"It's okay, you can open it." He said with a loving gaze and love in his eyes.

I blushed as I opened it with my heart in my throat. My eyes widen and I gasped with my hand over my mouth as tears began to flow on their own when I saw what was inside. It was a white gold band with a diamond shape cherry blossom flower in the middle of it. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, it sparkled so much that I could see the colors of the rainbow reflected in it. I looked up at Sasuke-kun with the same look on my face. His eyes soften deeper.

"I will always be here for you, I love you Sakura-chan. What had happened to you was because I was too stupid to pick it up sooner, I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you needed me the most. I promise from now on, you come first and everything else is going to have to wait. I live only to protect and love you, please say that you would have me as your boyfriend. Please grant me the gift of love and let me stay by your side forever." He said whole heartedly.

I was truly at a lost for words, I dreamed of this day and everything was right, everything…but the timing. I looked down at the ring and softly closed the box and held it close to my heart. I still had tears rolling from my checks. I love Sasuke-kun, there was no mistaking it. I had loved him since the first moment we met when we were kids, but now, I'm starting to fell in love with Itachi-kun. There's something about him that I can't deny. I have strong feelings for him…I love Sasuke-kun…but there's something I feel when I'm with Itachi-kun. I just need some time.

"Sasuke-kun." I said as I looked at him with a sad look in my eyes. He saw this and his expression changed to a look of that he was upset. No…there was no need for him to be upset…I love him.

"There's-"I started but I was cut off by him.

"Just tell me that you love me, please." He asked with a stern look on his face.

"Of course, I love you, I always have." I protested with the box still close to my heart. His looks soften at my words.

"Its just I have someone else in my heart besides you." I said in a low voice, I dared myself to look at him. His face was somewhat dark, but also understanding.

"Do you love him?" he asked seriously not really wanting to know the answer. I looked down again and shook my head.

"I don't know, I have strong feelings when I'm around him and I don't know what to make of it. That's why I ask if you please be patient with me so I could figure things out. Please, could you do that for me?" I asked with hopeful eyes.

He looked down at me and let out a small annoyed moan. But I soon saw a smile on his face, looked at the box in my hand, unsure if I should give it to him or not. He let out another sigh as he placed a hand over my hand and returned it to my chest softly. I looked up at him in a confused state, he smiled at me and then out of nowhere, he flicked me on my forehead. I twitched at the sudden pain that was left on my now pink forehead; I rubbed it as I notice him leaving.

"Baka, it's a gift, I gave it to you so you know that you'll always have me with you. You don't give it back to me. What you're trying to do, hurt my feelings?" He asked as he let out a small chuckle. I couldn't help but laugh as well as I saw him get into his car.

"Sakura-chan." He called out to me from his car. I turned to him with a curious look on my face.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" I asked him curiously

"You forgot this." He said as he held up my pink teddy bear. I completely forgot that I didn't have it and after all the trouble Sasuke-kun went through getting it for me, because I love it so much. I rushed over to the car and took it from him.

"Oh, my teddy bear, I can't believe I forgot about you." I said as I hugged the small suffed toy close to me. Sasuke-kun just laughed as I gave him an annoyed look.

"Hey, what's so funny?" I said with a pout on my face.

"You're so innocent, that's what I love most about you." He said with a loving smile as he looked at me. I blushed at his smile and then his look turned serious as I was taken back by surprise.

"I'll wait forever, if you need it. Please give me you're answer when your ready." He said as he rose and planted a soft kiss on my forehead. I blushed at the warm sensation left on my forehead by his kiss.

"Goodnight, my little cherry blossom." He said as he started his car.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun." I said as I stepped back and watched him leave. I held both the bear and ring in my arms.

I walked back to the door and stepped inside; I looked out the window and noticed that it was night time. Itachi-kun will be here soon. I don't know what he has up his sleeve but I should make sure I'm ready for anything.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

I decided to post this chapter today, for two reasons,

one- My computer is down at my home along with the internet...DAMN

two- My school will be closed for three days next week and I just wanted everyone to read right now.

so I hope you guys like this chapter.


	5. Relaspe: Part One

Konnichiwa Mina! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I really wasn't feeling good and plus I wanted to read some fanfics that I didn't get a chance to read at all..

ok now I got some reviews asking me about how old everyone is and if this is going to be a Itachi and Sakura fic or is it going to be a Sasuke and Sakura fic...well tobe honest with you...I have no idea...so I'm just going to have a poll to see who would you like to see pair off with Sakura. I'll close the poll at the end of chapter 7.

ok now for the ages.

Itachi-22

Sasuke-18

Sakura-17

and also in this chapter there is a new caricter called "Inner Itachi" ! YAY!

Ja Ne!

* * *

_You Belong To Me_

_Relapse: Part One_

* * *

Sasuke's POV

* * *

I was driving on the way home; my eyes were some what dark as I remembered what Sakura had said earlier…

"_Of course, I love you, I always have… Its just I have someone else in my heart besides you… I don't know; I have strong feelings when I'm around him and I don't know what to make of it. That's why I ask if you please be patient with me so I could figure things out. Please, could you do that for me?"_

Of course…I would do anything for her. But what I really want to know is, why him? I could understand if it was someone else, they wouldn't be much of a challenge…but him! This guy is the reason why she had nightmares at night, sure his gotten better. But what makes her think that he won't have a relapse and go back to the way he was. Right now, his too unstable and unpredictable.

My grip on the steering wheel tighten as I stepped further on the gas so I could hurry home and give this guy a piece of my mind and my fist. I let out a deep sigh as rounded a corner and pulled into the drive way of our mansion. When I pulled in, I was shock to not find Itachi's car there.

'_Where did he go?'_ I thought to myself as I turned off the car and headed inside. _'When he gets back I'm going to have a word with him.'

* * *

_

Sakura's POV

* * *

I was lying on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I had just finished my shower and I was wearing a plan white halter sun dress that ended just above the knees. I was waiting for Itachi to show up. Since he didn't specify when he would be here, I was left waiting. I smiled I didn't mind waiting for him, I placed a hand on my mid section and the other ticked under my head.

I sighed and turned my head towards the dresser and looked at the teddy bear and small box next to it. My eyes soften as the smile on my face widen at the sight of the gifts Sasuke-kun had given me. Then for a belief moment my eyes sadden as I could remember what had happened just an hour before.

-Flashback-

"_I will always be here for you, I love you Sakura-chan. What had happened to you was because I was too stupid to pick it up sooner, I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you needed me the most. I promise from now on, you come first and everything else is going to have to wait. I live only to protect and love you, please say that you would have me as your boyfriend. Please grant me the gift of love and let me stay by your side forever." He said whole heartedly._

"_Sasuke-kun." I said as I looked at him with a sad look in my eyes. He saw this and his expression changed to a look of that he was upset. No…there was no need for him to be upset…I love him._

"_There's-"I started but I was cut off by him._

"_Just tell me that you love me, please." He asked with a stern look on his face._

"_Of course, I love you, I always have." I protested with the box still close to my heart. His looks soften at my words._

"_Its just I have someone else in my heart besides you." I said in a low voice, I dared myself to look at him. His face was somewhat dark, but also understanding._

"_Do you love him?" he asked seriously not really wanting to know the answer. I looked down again and shook my head._

"_I don't know, I have strong feelings when I'm around him and I don't know what to make of it. That's why I ask if you please be patient with me so I could figure things out. Please, could you do that for me?" I asked with hopeful eyes._

_He looked down at me and let out a small annoyed moan. But I soon saw a smile on his face, I looked at the box in my hand, unsure if I should give it to him or not. He let out another sigh as he placed a hand over my hand and returned it to my chest softly. I looked up at him in a confused state, he smiled at me and then out of nowhere, he flicked me on my forehead. I twitched at the sudden pain that was left on my now pink forehead; I rubbed it as I notice him leaving._

"_Baka, it's a gift, I gave it to you so you know that you'll always have me with you. You don't give it back to me. What you're trying to do, hurt my feelings?" He asked as he let out a small chuckle. I couldn't help but laugh as well as I saw him get into his car._

"_I'll wait forever, if you need it. Please give me you're answer when you're ready." He said as he rose and planted a soft kiss on my forehead. I blushed at the warm sensation left on my forehead by his kiss._

-Flashback ends-

I sighed. _'I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I just don't know what to do…I'm sorry'_

I was so into my thoughts that I didn't noticed the small sounds of peddles hitting my window. I sat up on my bed and looked towards my balcony; I didn't see anything or anyone. I shrugged my shoulders and dismissed it as I lay back on my bed. A few seconds later I heard it again and decided to check it out. I slipped on my white sandals and walked towards the balcony. I noticed before I could open the door that there was a picnic basket in the middle of the balcony with a note on it.

I opened the balcony door and walked towards the basket. I looked around for any sighs of Itachi. I didn't see him anywhere, I felt the cool breeze of the summer's night caress my unprotected skin and send a shiver up and down my spine. I rubbed my arms together and kneeled down and picked up the note. I looked at it and my eyes widen as I read…

"_Look Behind You"_

I stiffened a bit and stood as I slowly turned around me and sure enough with a soft smile on his face was Itachi leaning on the wall of my balcony with his arms crossed. But that didn't surprise me …it was what he was wearing. I've known him to wear pretty much anything black and Sasuke-kun would wear all navy blue…it was they trademark colors. But tonight was different; he was wearing light kaki pants, a white muscle top and a long sleeve white dress shirt.

He was breath taking, as the breeze swept through his shirt and his never ending smile. We stood there for a few minutes looking at each other. He was the first to break the silence, as he walked towards me and stood right in front of me. His smile was as refreshing as the night time itself.

"I know you may not want to, but I really would like to take you someplace special, for just the two of us." He said with his eyes locked with mine and his voice holding hope in it.

I had to giggle as I smiled at him; I turned and picked up the picnic basket and headed for my bed room door and walked out of my room. I turned to see him still out on my balcony; he gave me a puzzled look as I simply smiled.

"Well, if you promise you won't feel me up, then I have no problem with." I said playfully with a smile on my face.

He gave me a small gulp as he was hesitating to enter my room. I still had the picnic basket in my hands and it was starting to get heavy. I motioned to him that it was okay and he slowly walked in the room and closed the balcony door behind him. He looked around the room and I could see that being in there was bringing back memories that he was trying so hard to forget. His eyes darken and his face turned red as he looked down at the floor in shame.

I could understand where he was coming from; I felt the same way to. I didn't like seeing him like that and I let out a sigh as flashed him a small smile.

"Hey, Itachi-kun" I called to him.

His head slowly rose as he looked at me. "Yes, Sakura-chan." He said softly

"Do you mind helping me with this picnic basket, it's really heavily." I said as I showed him how I was shrugging to carry the basket. His eyes widen and he quickly snapped back to reality as he hurriedly came and took the basket from my hands. I let out a sigh of relief.

"What did you put there…bricks?" I asked jokingly

His smile was still hidden under his shame and it was starting to get on my nerves. If anything I'm the one who should be mopping around not him. I had to put a smile on his face some how.

"Oh Come on, Itachi-kun, how do you expect me to enjoy myself tonight if you insist on spoiling my fun by not enjoying yourself." I said with a smile, still nothing…he kept his head down…damn this guy really is going to ruin my night if he doesn't lighten up soon.

"Ne, Itachi-kun." I said causally

"Yes, Sakura-chan." He said softly

"Do you really want to make up for what you did to me?" I asked him curiously

His eyes lit up and he looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, I'll do anything to make it up to you." He said with determination in his voice.

"Anything?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes, anything…just name it, I'll do it." He said with the same determination in his voice.

"Really?" I asked as I tried to hold in my laughter.

"Yes, anything." He stressed out his words.

"Well, in that case…smile." I said plainly

He gave me a puzzled look and I smiled.

"If you really want to make it up to me…then smile and lets have some fun tonight…but not the perverted kind okay." I said with a smile on my face as I stretched out my hand for his.

He gave me a confused look, but then smiled warmly and took my hand. I smiled back as we both left the house and got in his car and drove off.

* * *

Itachi's POV

* * *

I drove towards the beach, since it was summertime they were open and the night was the prefect time to be there. I drove up to the beach with Sakura next to me. I looked over to her and saw that she was smiling at me. I was surprised at this; I gulped hard and tried to focus on the road a head of me. I found a parking space not to far from the beach and we both got out of the car. I helped Sakura out of the car and then I want to the truck and took out the picnic basket and then both of us walked up to the boardwalk.

My guess it was around 10:30pm, I didn't bother to even look at my watch. I just kept both of my hands on the picnic basket in front of me. I looked over to my left and saw the ocean crashing on the shore, it was so beautiful.

"The ocean looks so beautiful tonight doesn't it Sakura-chan?" I asked as I gazed off into the sea with a smile on my face.

I didn't hear her say anything, but my body stiffened as I felt a warm sensation on my arm. I turned my head and looked down and saw Sakura resting her head on my shoulder and her arms wrapped around mine. I felt the hot blush on my cheeks as I looked down at her, her soft skin contested with the brilliance of the full moon tonight.

I gulped hard as for a slip moment I thought of her and me on the beach Furi Kuri with each other (to know what Furi Kuri means, please read the footnote at the end of chapter 3)….I blushed deeply and shook my head…no….no…I came here to prove to her that I wasn't that person that I was six weeks ago, I've changed I wasn't going to take advantage of her like that….No…NO WAY!

"Sakura-chan?" I asked her softly

"I love it here Itachi-kun" She said softly as she kept a soft grip on my arm.

I smiled and tried to enjoy our little walk. I was going to head to the small park that was right next to the beach…it wasn't much of a park, it has a few cherry blossom trees and a couple of benches and grass with a few dirt trails but nothing really special…well at lest if you didn't look harder.

Sakura looked up at me for a moment as I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Why did you stop, Itachi-kun?" She said me perplexed

"Sakura-chan, do you see that light house over there?" I asked her as I pointed to the stone light house. She looked at it and nodded her head as she looked back at me.

"I see it, but what does that have to do with anything?" She asked as I saw her green eyes sparkle in the moonlight ….damn she is so beautiful…I really want to enjoy her…uh…I mean enjoy her company….damn it…I can't go back to the way I was.

My face was bright red as I just stared at her and I saw her face blush as well as I was staring at her….oh man please don't look at me like that…it's going to turn me on even more then I am right now…damn it.

"Uh…there's a small park over there and there's something that I've been meaning to show you that I think you will enjoy very much." I said as I directed her to my special place in the park. "Follow me."

We walked in to the park and followed one of the stone trails deeper into the park and soon we saw a stone bridge over looking the shimmering creek below…there were flowers every where and small butterflies were flying also. I saw the smile and look of awe on her face as I stopped to let her look around. She giggled and let go of my arm as she run a head and dance around.

I was in awe as I saw her twirl around with the butterflies and laugh as she danced around on the stone bridge. I couldn't take my eyes off her, her dress swayed as she moved her hips and moved her arms. She even went as far as taking her shoes off and dancing on the water which was quite funny since the water only up to calves.

"Itachi-kun, this place is amazing I love it here." She said as she race up and down the river bank chasing the butterflies…I shook my head with a smile; she is so innocent and playful. It's still hard to believe that she was the same girl who actually wanted me to take advantage of her.

"_Throw me on that bed again…I'll scream your name and you'll scream mine! I don't care. You're so sexy…and I didn't really enjoy myself that time…besides…my parents are gone for the next few days…we can do it tonight…tomorrow…and the day after that!"_

I blushed a deep red…_'where did that come from? This can't be good…don't tell me…I'm…I'm'_ I shook the thought out of my head. I looked at her; she was still playing with the butterflies and smiling from ear to ear. I walked crossed the bridge and waited for her to follow me…needless to say that she didn't even notice. I let out a deep sigh as I decided to call out to her.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing?" I asked her plainly

She turned her head to me and gave me a confused look. "Isn't this the place you wanted to show me, Itachi-kun?" she asked with a slightly tilted head and a very cute puzzled look. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"The place I want to show you is more beautiful then this place, you'll love it there." I said with a sly smirk as I motioned her to follow me. I waited for her to put her shoes back on and came back next to me. She surprised me by grabbing my arm again and resting her head on my shoulder. I gulped hard again…this is going to be really hard.

We walked further down the trail and soon came to a clearing…there were cherry blossoms everywhere and fireflies danced as they looked like small stars shining everywhere around us. A head of us was the chaff, Sakura looked at me and I smiled at her and walked to one of the many cherry blossoms trees and started to prepare the picnic…

"Well, we're here" I said as I spread out the blanket and set out the food for us to eat. I looked up for a moment and saw Sakura-chan standing in front of me. I was in awe as I saw the soft breeze swaying her dress freely and the fireflies encasing her in their beautiful glow. Her hands were place in front of her and close to her chest, she was looking at me with a shy and puzzled look.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" I asked her as I looked up at her and wishing at she could just kiss me and get it over with…I really want her, right here, right now----WHAT THE HELL! No way…no, I can't go back to the way I was…I just can't!

"Itachi-kun, this place is beautiful, but I don't see why it is better then the other place before." She said curiously.

I smiled and shook my head as I got up and stood beside her with a smirk on my face. She gave me a confused look; I walked towards the chaff and motioned her to follow me. She shyly nodded and hurried to where I was standing. When she was there, her eyes widen at the view of the sea she had.

The view was of the beach below, we could see everything and also we could see the horizon…she was so in awe that my guess out of impulse she grabbed my waist and hugged me tight and buried her face in my chest. I blushed deeply and out of sheer impulse I hugged her back and we both stayed like that for a while before we decided to go to the picnic site and eat.

We sat down and enjoyed the meal that I cooked. Yes…I can cook…surprised? Anyway, we eat and enjoyed each other's company. It must have been an hour later when I decided to give Sakura her surprise…I just hope that she would like it and accept it with all of my heart.

"Sakura-chan…My little cherry blossom." I said softly as I turned my head to her and gave her a loving look. She looked back at me and gave me a warm smile. Oh damn she just too beautiful I could actually feel my heart about to burst right out of my chest.

"Yes, Itachi-kun" she said with a smile and a glow on her face. I gulped hard and stood on my feet and reach out my hand for her to take. She gave me her hand and I pulled her up to her feet and together we walked back to the chaff. We stared out into the horizon for a while. As the sweet summer breeze caress our skins and pulled us closer together. I then turned to face her and likewise she turned to face me…my heart was in my throat and I was finding it hard to say what I wanted to say to her.

I swallowed hard and placed my hand in my pocket and clutched onto the small box that was in it. I let out a deep breath and took her hand in mine. She looked at me confused but she still had somewhat of a smile on her face. The look on her face had made this somewhat more bearable. I took out the small box out of my pocket and presented it to her. She was then awestruck, she looked at the box with widen eyes and then at me. I smiled warm as I opened the box in front of her, and as if on cue a lone firefly came and landed right on top of the ring adding a even more beautiful glow to it.

I saw the tears in her eyes as she saw the white gold band with a diamond shape cherry blossom flower on it. She wiped the tears from her eyes and kept staring at the ring. I smiled as I took the ring from the box and took her hand in mine and placed it on her finger…I was happy to see it was a perfect fit. She looked up at me with widen eyes and a puzzled look.

"I love you, Sakura-chan, what I did was unforgivable and if you would let me I want to spend the rest of my days making it up to you." I said whole-heartedly.

She looked at the ring and touched it softly as she smiled an endless smile. She looked up at me and surprised me by placing a hand on my cheek and kissing me on the lips. I was shocked beyond belief and I was fighting the urge to kiss her back…I know if I did then I would truly relapse and I wouldn't be able to control myself.

**What the hell do you think you're doing? **

_I can't do this…if I do then I'm going to do something that we'll both regret._ I felt her tongue licking my bottom lip…my heart was racing and I was starting to sweat.

**See? Now what makes you think that she doesn't want it too?**

_She doesn't want this…I know she doesn't, this isn't her…I can't do this…not again_. I felt her arms go around my waist and pulling me close to her.

**Quit being such a damn good guy, you know very well that you want this…you've being thinking about it the whole time you were here, right? So stop torturing yourself and give in to it. What's the point in fighting it…if it was might to happen again it was going to…you both had a taste of each other and like it. So stop trying to be the good guy and take her.**

_No! I promise her and myself that I wasn't going to do it, I don't want this….not like this…I don't want it…I want it to stop…right now, please make her stop…she's…she's…I'm…I'm being…_I felt my arms going around her waist and my mouth opening and her tongue entering.

**You're so full of it…you want her to stop? Well then why is your arms around her? Why did you allow her to enter into your mouth? The truth is that you've been waiting for this moment; you wanted another shout at her…you wanted to go deeper then before…you only been acting like you really cared. When in fact the real you is a perverted bastard who wants nothing more then have sex with her day in and day out…why don't you just go for it…plus you don't have to feel guilty anymore, she's actually allowing you to take advantage of her…You're a very smart man, just like you had planed the whole time. **

_No, No, I'm…I'm…I'm in love with her for real; I love her so much…but…but…Why am I making out with her like this? My heart is pounding and my blood is racing…I want to stop…but I just can't…I really really want her…I want her…I want her…I want her…I…I…I give up._ I kissed her deeper and soon we both were on the grass making out hard.

**Good boy! Now don't forget to make her scream your name like you promise her before.**

_I won't forget…I'll have her scream my name in no time_. I then went and pulled her closer to me and began ravishing her on the grass, both of us ready to finish what we had started...

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Woha! is it hot in here are is it just me...also you would notice that the ring Itachi gave to Sakura is really simlar to the one Sasuke gave her...I couldn't really think of what kind of ring he would give you..if anyone has a good idea for a ring please let me know...I'll be happy to change that secne and give you credit for it...plus...I know I'm going to get emails telling something like "NNNNNOOOOOOO" but don't worry I should have this updated in a cuploe of weeks...so until then, Ja Ne


	6. Relaspe: Part Two

Konnichiwa Mina! I know it's been along time and you guys are most likely really peeved at me for taking so long to update, but I want to let you guys know that I have anccount at and I have about 27 AMVs there, so in case you guys was wondering just what the heck I've been doing with my time I just thought that you should know that, I'll post more about it on my profile but for now I'm just going to shut up and like you guys enjoy the fanfic.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto

Warning: there's a bit of spicyness in this chapter, if you weren't comfortable reading chapter one of this story then you may not want to read this chapter..

* * *

_You Belong To Me_

_Chapter 6: Relapse: Part Two_

* * *

Itachi POV

* * *

I began to send butterfly kisses up and down her neck as she continued to moan in ecstasy. I settled her on top of me and sided my hands up and down her thighs and she began to nibble on my earlobe and neck. I never felt so alive before, I ravished her neck and slid my tongue into her mouth.

i then felt her hands slid under my shirt and touching my bare back. I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed her and we both began to roll around on the grass. After awhile we stopped and I found myself on top of her, I turned to my side, I was ready to take her. I couldn't believe that she was giving me herself freely. she moaned and giggled as I continued my advances...she took her hands from my back and took off my shirt. HELL YEAH! I'M HAVING SEX TONIGHT!.

I stopped what I was doing and looked at her, both of us were breathing heavily. She gave me a smirk as she place a hand behind her dress. I could hear the sound the zipper was making as she slowly unzipped her dress. My heart was pounding and my blood was pulsing. I got the message quickly as I gave her a lustful smirk and striped down to my boxers. She likewise Striped down to her strapless bra and underwear.

Normally I wouldn't be really turned on by underwear and I also thought that since she was such a good girl. she would wear some kind of granny panties...but I was shocked...she was wearing red langerae from Victoria Secrets. I felt my body sweat and my muscles bulged. I grabbed her in a tight embrace and ravished her neck, I hungrily ravished her body as she moaned louder and louder and calling out my name in ecstasy...I was going mad with lust.

I stopped ravishing her neck and slipped my tongue back into her mouth. As I flipped her back on top of me causing both her legs to lay on either side of my body and her arms were wrapped around my neck. I inched my fingers up her back to her bra, I mange to unfasten one of her three fasteners, I was going to the next one until I hear someone calling me.

_'Itachi-kun, what are you doing?'_

_'S-S-Sakura-chan?' _I stopped what I was doing, but I still kept my hands on her bra.

'_Itachi-kun stop what you're doing!'_

_'Sakura, I want you so much, I can't stop...even if you hate me in the end...I want this so much' _I went back to unfastening her bra.

_'Are you sure you want me this way?'_

_'Yes, I want it! I really want it'_

_'Then you don't love me'_

I paused when I heard that, I slid my hands from her bra down to her lower back.

_'What do you mean? I do love you.'_

_'Do you, really?'_

_'Yes, I do, so much!'_

_'Then why are you trying to take advantage of me again?'_

_'I'm not...you gave me yourself freely'_

_'Do you really think I want it this way?'_

_'You mean, you don't want this?'_

_'Not this way, I told you that I love you..but I'm not ready for this yet.'_

_'But, I want this so much.'_

_'Do you love me?'_

_'Yes'_

_'Do you want to betray my trust again?'_

_'No, Never again'_

_'Then, please, don't do this.'_

_'I understand, okay'_

I placed my hand back on her bra and fasten it back. She was still ravishing my neck and I fought back the urge to start over again. I gently took her off of me and settled her down in front of me. I didn't look at her as I felt the hot blush returning to my face.

"We have to stop, before we go to far in to this. I know your not ready for this and I don't want to take advantage of you again." I said softly as I slowly rose up and turned to where I left my clothes.

I had my back towards her when I felt a strong grip on my wrist. I froze in my place and turned to see Sakura with her hand around my wrist and a very pissed off look on her face. my eyes widen at her expression and I gulped hard.

"S-S-Sakura-chan?" I asked with surprised in my voice and her look had gotten darker.

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

I don't believe this jerk. he had me where he wanted me, I was enjoying myself and then when I was about to have more fun with him, he decides to get a damn conscience and stop. WHAT THE HELL?

I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed his wrist and saw him look at me in shock...yea..you better be shocked, like hell I'm just going to let you walk away from me.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" I snapped at him

he looked at me surprise, but his look soften a bit.

"I don't want this...not this way and I know you don't want it this way either." He said as he manage to get his wrist back from me.

"What the hell do you know about me anyway? I gave you myself freely, I want you, right here and right now." I snapped as I stood up in front of him.

he just gave me a look. I was pissed beyond reason. I mean who does he think he is? I saw him turn around and head to his clothes. I watched as he put his pants back on and his muscle top. he paused for a moment and turned to me. he gave me a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, aren't you going to make your move and put your dress back on?" he asked next to the tree as he went to put on his shirt.

I was so pissed...yeah I'm going to make my move. I race towards him and grabbed him from behind. he was so shocked and mange to call to me from behind.

S-S-Sakura-chan, W-w-w-what are you doing?" He said with a shock look in his voice.

"SHUT UP! if I can't have you willingly, then I'll take you by force." I said as I nibbled on his ear and then I sucked on his neck. he tired to shake it off him, but I wouldn't bage. I then knocked him off his feet and pinned him on the floor. I stared at him with lust in my eyes. I imedently went to work. I sat on top of him and mange to pin him down to the ground with my legs. he had a shock look on his face as I grabbed his shirt with lust in my eyes.

"W-w-w-what are you doing, Sakura-chan?" he asked with the shock look on his face.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm going to have you, wither you want it or not." I said as I began to hungry take his shirt off. he tired to release me from him, but I wouldn't let him. I don't know why, but it was like with each protest he made, it only made me want him more.

"Sakura-chan, please stop, what your doing. this isn't you, I know the real Sakura wouldn't want it this way. where's my Sakura-chan? your not her.." he said as he mange to pull me off him and made a mad dash to the car. however a few feet into the case I tackled him and pinned him down again hard.

"What do you know about me anyway?" I said as I breathed heavily. I grabbed his arms and pinned them along side his legs. I ripped opened his muscle top and exposed his chest. I licked my lips hungrily and then rubbed my hands up and down his chest and began to ravish his whole body. I never felt so sex craze before in my whole life. I lifted my head and looked at him. he gave me a look like he was fighting the urge to make out with me.

I shifted my body upwards and let out a small moan as I brought my lips to his ears.

"Now it's my turn to say that I'll make you scream my name." I said in a husky voice. I then moan as I lick and sucked his neck in ecstasy. all the while ran my hands up and down his chest. I then licked his lips and slipped my tongue in his mouth and I was actually surprised that he tired to fight it...oh I know what would make him sing.

I then began to lick and sick his neck , his breathing was becoming more like panting but still he refuse to make out with me.

This...isn't...you...Sakura-chan...please...don't" he panted as he tired to hold the urge to moan.

"you think so?" I panted

I then did the one thing I knew that would have say my name. I licked his mid-selection seductively and felt his muscle tighten and then I want up to his neck laid my body flat on top of him and shift my body up and let out a sharp moan..once again I felt his body tighten. I then grabbed his arms so tight that his arms began to bleed. he made a small moan but that wasn't good enough for me. I then nibbled seductively on his neck and slipped my tongue in his mouth and moaned all the whole hold a tight grip on his arms. I heard him moan after a while and then I slip my tongue out of his mouth and looked at him.

he looked at he in a daze, he looked like he had given up on the battle and he wanted to have me as much as I wanted him. our faces were only a few centimeters apart when I heard spoke.

"Sakura." he said in a seductive voice, I felt his hands move and since I still had them pinned the only thing he could grab was my butt. "Sakura" He said again as he began to message it and then without warning he moan out "SAKURA!" he slammed his lips into mine and moaned out like there was no tomorrow and we began to roll on the grass again.

* * *

TBC..

* * *

I just love chliffies don't you? anyway, this is actualy a 3 part chapter, I just thought it would be a good idea to post this frist since so many others wanted to know what happend. anyway I promise to have the next part up real soon. now for the couples in this story...to be honest with you , I have no idea who should be with who, so I'll leave up to you guys, as I mentioned in the last chapter I was going to have a poll on who you think Sakura should end up with at the end of this story...will it be Sasuke? Itachi? or both? you decide I'll close the polls at the end of chapter 8...til next time

BTW...for those of you who are a big fan of the story "Sakura's Admier" I just want to let you know that my sister updated and I'm just about done with the next chapter, I should have it posted by sometime this evening...anyway...Ja Ne Mina!


	7. Relaspe: Part Three

Konnicwa Minna I finshed with the last part of chapter five. and I hope you enjoy it. just to let you know that this chapter is in Itachi's POV the whole time. tell me if you like it.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto. there I'm done.

_**You Belong To Me**_

_**Relapse: Part Three**_

Itachi's POV

Yes, yes, I didn't't care anymore. I moaned and ravished her, then I took her and pinned her beneath me. I took my hand and pinned her hands above her head,and like I did to her before in her room I began to take her for myself.

She giggled and moaned in a seductive way, I kissed and licked her mid-section, we moved to the picnic area and removed all the plates and continued our advances. I kept her hands above her head as I continued to ravish her hungrily and have her encourage me.

When I was ready, I removed my hand and began to send butterfly kiss on her midsection, that was when she placed her arms around my neck.and as I place my hands on her panties as I began to slowly pull them down. it was then when i heard her say.

"And to think I wanted to wait until I was married for." She laughed as I paused for a moment.

Marriage? I thought to myself as a thought came to my mind.

-Flashback-

"_Itachi, I'm not ready for that just yet, okay, please don't touch there." she said as she breathed heavily. "I want to wait until I'm married before I go all the way._

-flashback ends-

I shook my head at the thought._ No she wants this and so do I. _I slid her underwear to her knees as I moved up to her breast. She giggled as she said in a seductive laughter.

"Come on Baby, don't stop." She laughed

Baby? Don't stop? I stopped as another thought come to my mind.

-Flashback-

"_Trust me, Baby; you'll like how I do it." I said huskily_

_she panic as I lifted her blouse exposing, her entire front side. there lust in my eyes when I saw her breast. I felt her muscle tense when I started to lick my abdomen, I breathed heavily as I made my way up towards her breast. I licked between her breast and up her neck as I trailed my tongue to her lips._

_she refused to open her mouth.So I placed a hand on her breast and gave it a quick squeeze. She yelped and I quickly placed my tongue back in her mouth and began to moan in my own wonderful fantasy._

_I put her under a Genjutsu to make it more fun for me and I lowered my body on her and continued with my advances. Since her body was now numb I let go of her hands and some how mange to take our shirts off._

_I felt her muscles tensed as I laid my chest on top of hers, I picked up my pace as I started to go back to her neck and lick and suck it as I ran my hands up and down her sides and as well as caressing her breast ever now and then._

"_I know you liked it baby, I promise next time, I'll have you scream my name." I said huskily as I got up and took my things and left out of her window._

-Flashback ends-

My eyes widen as the memories started to come back to me. I guess Sakura saw this cause she tried to snap me out of it.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" She asked me with concern.

My eyes widen more at the mention of that name as everything I say or did to her come back to me at full force and it kept repeating over and over again. I freaked out and jumped far away from her. needless to say she gave me a look like there was something wrong.

"Baby?" she asked again as she pulled up her underwear and crawled to me.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I snapped out at her as I gave her a look of intense fear.

"Itachi-kun, what's wrong?" She asked again.

"We have to stop what we're doing." I said in a stern but still freaked voice as I quickly put my dress shirt and shoes back on and packed everything in the picnic basket, leaving Sakura on the grass with just her underwear on.

"What are you talking about?" She asked me annoyed "We were having fun, come on, I went to have fun with my baby." She said seductively as she warped her arms around my neck and tired to kiss me. I was freaking out and I really didn't want her to do that. So before she could do anything I pulled her away from me and throw her dress in her face.

"I said we're leaving now, put your dress on and let's go." I said firmly as I grabbed the picnic basket and started to leave. I made a few steps before I felt her hand on my wrist. I turned my head and gave her an annoyed and angry look. she still wasn't dress and on top of that she gave me the same look I was giving her.

"and I said that I want to have my fun." She said annoyed as she kept a tight grip on my wrist . I was getting more annoyed by the second , the whole idea of having sex with her was completely thrown out the window and now I wanted nothing more but to take her home and go to sleep in my bed...but now...I'm considering leaving her here and going home by myself.

"Just what the hell is your problem Sakura? I told you that i don't want to have sex with you and I meant it."I said forcefully

"What's my problem?" She echoed with bitterness. "You said that you love me, but you won't have sex with me, you just hate me with everyone else." She nearly yelled. My eyes turned sharingan red when I heard that and my anger grew. How dare she said that to me. i was about to say something when she interrupted me.

"And you know what else,if it was Sasuke-kun, we would have been finish by now. he's a lot better then you at showing his feelings for me. he doesn't hold back or chicken out like you." She said with annoyance. "I defiantly picked the wrong brother."

_What did she just said to me? _No...she didn't just compare me with my brother...No I must have heard her right. wrong but still that wrench had gone too far. I still tired to keep my anger in check.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME! Just because I won't have sex with you doesn't mean that I don't love you and who the hell do you think you are bring my brother into the conversation, if you like those kinds of guys, be my guest." I yelled.

Her look soften a bit which throw me off guard and she walked up to me and place a hand on my cheek.

"Then just kiss me and I'll take it all back." She said softly as she lean in to kiss me. i really wasn't in the mood to do this so I placed my hands on her shoulders and tried to pull her away from me, but damn this girl is really strong. Just what is wrong with her?

"Stop it Sakura." I said as I was still pulling her away from me.

"No" She said as she was stilling trying to kiss me.

"Stop it." I demanded

"No" She refused as she pulled hard on my arms reopening my wounds from before and making me bleed again.

"Stop it!" I said as I felt my anger growing again.

"NO!" She yelled as she pulled me closer and placed her lips close to mine.

"STOP IT!" I yelled. But it was too late, I didn't have a chance to think before I did anything it had all in slow motion and there was nothing I could do. All I heard was a loud SLAP and my hand burning.

My eyes widen as I saw the shocked look on Sakura's face and her redden left cheek. she let me go almost instantly as she slowly placed a hand on her cheek and backed away from me slowly.

I was in shock as i looked at my hand and looked back at her. I didn't know what to do. She looked scared beyond reason, I swallowed hard and tired to speck to her.

"Sakura...I" I said as I step towards her. Her eyes widen and she step away from me and looked down. she then bent down and picked up her dress and put it on . she then turned her back to me and walk off to find her shoes. I had a feeling that I went too far, I looked down at my hand again and my eyes darken...I did it...again...I let out a deep annoyed breathed tried not to scream my lungs out.

I slowly picked up the picnic basket and walked towards where Sakura was. She was a few feet away from the trail putting her shoes on. She had her head down as she finished fixed her shoes. I called out to her in a low voice. She didn't look at me nor did she say anything. We both walked back to the car in dead silence as we droved to her house.

Occasionally I would glance over to her and see that she had kept her head down or she would look out the window not once looking in my direction. I felt like screaming. I really did go too far, I didn't mean to but I felt like I had no choice.

We pulled up into her driveway. I parked the car and turned to her. She still had her seat belt on. I took it as a sign that she was willing to talk to me.

"Sakura I-" I never got to finish my sentence cause in that moment, she had unfasten her seat belt and stepped out of the car, slamming the door in my face. I watched as she walked in front of the car and walked up the pathway to her house, all the while not looking back.

_Damn it! _I pounded the steering wheel and stressfully ran my fingers through my hair. I reversed out of the driveway and headed home.

TBC...

Hiya! I hope this update was as fast as you guys wanted, I'm almost done with the next chapter and I'm going to try something new here for the up coming chapters here on out until the end of the story. I'm just going to give you a preview to the next chapter and see how it goes from there...(it sounded cool in my hand) anyway, I'm going to have it online in about a weeks time.

"What did you do to Sakura?" I demanded in a dangeriously low voice.

"Nothing at all." He said smoothly in a low voice.

later on that night.

"Sasuke-kun" She said as she cryed into the reciver

"What is it Sakura? What happend?" I asked with anger boiling in me.

"It's Itachi...He..He..."She said as she cryed uncontralably

My Eyes turned Sharingan red as I raced to his door...

next chapter of You Belong To Me...

Midnight Calls/ and broken bonds

"You Damn Bastard"-Sasuke Uchiha


	8. Midnight calls and Broken Bonds

hi there mina, like I promise this is the chapter that you guys need to pay close attention too..theres alot going on.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto...though his not really in the story to begin with.

Midnight calls/ broken bonds

Sasuke's POV

I was on top of the stairway pacing back and forth like a worried father waiting for my son to come home...(paused)...wait...that didn't come out right. I had gotten dress for bed a while ago, but I wasn't at all tired.

I called Sakura's house a while ago and didn't get an answer. Now there could be two reasons why she's not picking up her phone...one, she could be out with friends since it's the weekend...or...two...she could be out with Itachi. My eyes darken at that thought, I seriously hope it's the first one.

I looked down at my watch and let out an annoyed sigh...1:30am, I got home at 10:30pm...4 hours already, What the hell is going on? I was about to lose it, until I heard the door being open.

I froze in my tracks and turned my attention to the door. I saw the door open and Itachi walked in. He looked drained and also like someone had beaten the crap out of him.

His hair was messed up and the sleeves of his shirt was tainted with blood. His muscle top was ripped open exposing his redden chest and there were grass stains on his pants.

I was completely taken back by his appearance. I'm pretty sure he didn't leave looking like that. I had to blink a few times to be sure I was actually seeing what I thought I was seeing.

I was really shocked, I've never seen him like this before. His head was down and he was walking out of balance. I called out to him.

"Oi, Nii-san." He stopped and lifted his head towards me. That was when I saw that his face was red and he had burses on his neck. I was taken back at what I was seeing. All he did was look at me with redden eyes.

"What are you doing still awake? Up for a late night snack?" He said jokingly and tiredly as he made his way up the stairs.

"I was waiting for you." I said with my arms crossed and annoyed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting...dad." He said sarcastically.

"What took you so long in coming home, Itachi?" I asked him as he finished climbing the stairs and stood in front of me. He gave me a look like he wasn't in the mood to talk, quite frankly, I didn't care.

"I don't have to explain myself to you...little brother" He said dryly

"Maybe not, however, What the hell happened to you?" I asked as I eyed him up and down. He also examined himself and shrugged his shoulders.

"I was at the bar with some friends from school, there was a fight that got a little out of hand. Does that help?" He said with rolled eyes. "If you don't mind, I had a long night and I'm going to sleep, good night." He said as he turned and walked to his room.

I watched as he made his way to his room and a thought came to my mind about how the burses on his neck and chest as well as the grass stains on the pants, didn't add up to his story. There was something he was not telling me and I know it has something to do with Sakura.

"Itachi." I called to him. He stopped but didn't answer me.

"Where's Sakura?" I asked him sternly.

"How should I know?" He replied with his back towards me.

"What did you do to her?" I demanded.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked slowly.

"I know you were out with her tonight." I said informatively with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Were you spying on us?" He asked with his back still toward me.

"No, you told me." I said cleverly.

"When?" He asked slowly.

"Just now." I said with a smirk.

"Clever little brother." He said slowly as he continued his walk to his room. I hate it when he does that.

"Itachi." I called out to him again, annoyed. Once again, he stopped with out saying a word." You didn't answer my question." I told him firmly.

"And, what question is that? Little brother." He said plainly.

"What did you do to Sakura?" I demanded in a dangerously low voice. it was then he slowly turned his head towards me and gave me an indifference look with his left eye completely covered by his bangs and his right eye looked almost dead. I've never really seen him like this and I was taken back by it.

"Nothing at all." He said smoothly in a low voice. I just gave him a look and he turned around and walked the rest of the way to his room without a word.

I didn't believe him and I know that he wouldn't tell me. But what could I do? I just let out an aggravated sigh and marched to my room.

About a few minutes later, I was lying down on my bed staring at the ceiling. Just thinking about Itachi and Sakura and why on living earth did he come home looking like that?

I sucked my teeth as my eyes darken and I turned on my side. Just then the phone rang, normally Itachi picks up the phone since we both share the same line. But after 5 rings the phone kept ringing. I got so annoyed that I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said annoyed into the phone.

"Itachi?" A small voice said on the other end. My eyes darken.

"No, it's not." I said annoyed.

"Sasuke-kun?" The voice said again. She was also sounding like she was crying.

"Sakura?" I said surprised. I was happy that she called but also annoyed that she would confuse me for my brother.

"Sasuke-kun, is your brother home?" She asked softly.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked her.

"I need to ask him something." She said softly as she sniffed a few times.

"Sakura." I said plainly.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" She asked softly

"What happened between you and Itachi tonight?" I asked seriously.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean? Nothing happened." She said unsurely.

"Sakura, you're a terrible lair." I said plainly. "Itachi came home looking like crap, he already told me he was out with you and you sound like your crying. What's wrong?" I asked with concern.

"Nothing, really, I'm fine, I just got something in my eye." She sniffed

"Sakura, do you want me to get mad at you for no reason?" I asked her calmly.

"No" she replied softly

"Then tell me what the hell happened tonight." I calmly demanded.

She let out a soft sigh as she started to talk.

"I don't know, I remember being with Itachi having a picnic with him. He took me to the cliff and I saw the ocean. He kissed me and gave me a ring and-" I interrupted her.

"HE GAVE YOU WHAT!" I yelled as I sat straight up on my bed with darken eyes.

"A ring" she said softly.

"And what? The ring I gave you meant nothing?" I yelled into the phone.

"It meant everything." She stressed "it's just-"

"Never mind" I interrupted her in a low voice. "Tell me what happened."

"That's just it, I don't remember what happened. One minute I'm hugging Itachi and the next I'm half naked and my face is burning. I think that he-"

"DON'T TELL ME!" I snapped. 'Are you kidding me? On the day I gave her my heart, she decides to go all out with itachi and don't tell me he did what I think he did.

"Sakura." I said in a dark voice.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" she said softy

"Don't call me that right now, I'm not in the mood to hear it." I said in my low voice.

"Yes, sorry" she said in a low voice.

I was a little surprised that she didn't argue with me.

"Did he slap you?" I asked her as I tighten my knuckles so tight that they became white under the pressure. I was hoping that she would say "No" but unfortureatly that's not how it went.

"Yes, I think so." She said softly

That was it, I saw red and I couldn't stop myself from saying what I was about to say.

"SAKURA, YOU BI-"I yelled but I stopped myself. I stressfully pulled back my hair and run my hand over my face. I took a deep breath before I spoke again.

"Sakura, you've got problems, you know that." I said in a dangerously low voice as I tired to keep my anger in check.

"What?" she asked puzzled and taken back by me.

"Don't 'what' me." I said annoyed. "You should've known better, Sakura."

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"You should have known he would do something like this." I stressed

"No, I didn't know he would." She protested

"THAT JUST PROVES HOW DENSE YOU REALLY ARE!" I yelled.

"What?" she asked

"First, he tricks you into letting him walk you home, and then he tricks you into going up to your room and seduces you. Then he tries to rape you, then he harasses you for the following two weeks and if that's not enough, he says he's sorry and you go out with him and you find yourself half naked and slapped in the face by the same guy….and you don't see anything wrong with this?" I asked in a stressed voice.

The line was quiet for a while and then I heard a few sniffs and it sounded like she was crying again…'oh great'. I slapped my forehead and let out an annoyed sigh.

"I know you must hate me Sasuke, I don't understand it myself. It was like I wasn't myself. I can't explain it, but it felt like I was under something. I don't know, I was me but then again I wasn't me." She said hopelessly "I'm sorry Sasuke, I know I should hate him, but for some reason I can't."

"You can't? Or you won't?" I asked in a deep voice. She was about to answer but I stopped her. "Well, it doesn't matter; however, I will say this to you. I'm mad that you went behind my back and went out with him. But I'm more pissed with him more then anything else." I said in a dangerous voice as I balled up my fist again

"Sasuke?" She asked unsurely.

"Sakura, I said I love you and I meant it. Now you told me that you love me right?" I asked her in a low voice.

"Yes, I did." She said softly

"Did you mean it? Or where they just empty words?" I asked her

"No, I meant it, every word I meant it." She protested

"Now ask yourself, if you love someone, would you do to them what you're doing to me? Or more importantly, if someone loved you, would they do to you as what Itachi is doing to you?" I asked her in a serious tone. There was a long pause on her side.

"Sakura." I called to her to make sure she was still there.

"No, they wouldn't, cause if two people truly loved each other they wouldn't put the other though that kind of pain." She said in a low voice.

"Right, listen, I'm not mad at you, in fact, I forgive you." I said in a soft voice.

"Thank you Sasuke." She said with a hint of a smile.

"Hey." I pointed out

"Yes" she answered

"If you don't mind, I like to be called Sasuke-kun, please, Sakura-Chan." I said in a loving tone.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun." She said in a loving tone.

"Good. Why don't you get some rest, maybe, we can talk more later on in the day, since it's all ready around 3:00am." I pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right, I would like that very much, plus I'm getting tired myself." She said as she let out a yawn.

"Good-night Sakura-chan." I said softly

"Good-night Sasuke-kun." She said softly as we both hang up.

The moment my hand left the receiver. I jumped out of my bed with the sharingan active. I was now running down the hallway to his room. It's true I'm not mad at Sakura and that I forgave her, but no where in that conversation did I mention that I wasn't mad or I forgave my brother. Right now I'm starting to hate that name. (He's referring to calling Itachi is brother).

I made it to the door in no time flat. I checked the door and it was unlocked. This was great, I balled up my fist and rushed in. I flipped on the lights and walked to his bed and to make the timing better, he was about to wake up. I walked over and noticed that he was turning to face me.

He blinked a few times and yawned, that was it, and I didn't waste anytime. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up. Before he had a time to react, I swung my hand so fast and hard I not only got him out of bed, but I also knocked him into the adjacent wall.

He landed with a loud "THUMP" to the floor. I stood over him with a disgusted look on my face. He coughed a bit and looked up at me.

"I take it that you spoke to Sakura, eh?" he said plainly.

"You damn bastard." I said in a deadly voice. "Do you get some sick twisted fun, playing with people's emotions?"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." He said calmly as he stood up to face me.

"Cut the crap Itachi. I know what you did to her. YOU DAMN LAIR!" I snapped as I grabbed him by his shirt again and pulled him over to me.

"I told you, I told you didn't I?" I stressed. He didn't say anything nor did he look at me.

"LOOK AT ME DAMN IT!" I yelled at him, he gave me a glance but with only an indifferent look.

"You…I told you not to hurt her, I told you not to do anything to her….I asked you what happened?...I knew something like this would happened, but still I allowed her to do what she wanted to because I love her." I stressed out.

I then felt his hand on top of mine as he released my hold on him. I was shocked that I had let go so easily. He gave me an indifferent look. My eyes darken when he did that.

"Foolish little brother." He said as he looked down on me. "You're in a relationship that you have no right to be in." and just then he active his sharingan and prepared himself for an attack.

TBC...

woah...brother conflict...I'm sorry I had to end the chapter that way...but I had too...anyway my next update won't be for another week or two...but it shouldn't be more then that.

I post the details of this chapter and upcoming ones on my profile in **"Sakura's Seven Moons Cafe".**


	9. Drastic Measures

Konnichiwa Mina! I'm so sorry for the delay in updateing, but it was really hard I had a lot of wirtier's blocks along the way of writing this chapter. this chapter that you guys are about to read is pretty intense and a lot of the Itachi fans out there are most likey going to email me later on and tell me "NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" well I'm sorry to all the Itachi fans out there.

* * *

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto...yet...my lawers say I can't talk to much about it.

* * *

_You Belong To Me_

_Chapter Seven: Drastic Measures_

* * *

Sasuke POV

* * *

I couldn't believe this guy, after everything I did for him, after all the effort I put in so that he could be better. I couldn't take it anymore; I throw the first punch and missed him. Likewise he threw one at me and missed. After a few hits and miss on my part I had gotten annoyed and pulled out my kunai. Itachi wasn't at all surprised, he gave me a smirk and pulled out his own. My eyes darken as I clutched the grip of the kunai tighter.

I then charged at him and swung the kunai at his arm, he tried to move his arm out of the way, but he was so slow, I mange to give him only a small cut to his forearm and he likewise cut my cheek. We could hear the sounds our kunais made as we constantly changed one another.

We were now in a sale mate and I was getting annoyed. Just then something happened, when I wasn't paying attention, Itachi had mange to knock my weight off my feet and pin me to the ground. He had also mange to make me drop my kunai in the process. I struggled to move but he was too heavy and the more I resisted the more tighter his grip had become.

I looked up at him with hate and death in my eyes, I clench my teeth together and tried once again to free myself, after a while I gave up but I never once loosening the death glare that I gave him. He looked at me with an indifferent look and breathed in calmly before he spoke to me.

"Listen, I don't know what Sakura said to you, but I'm not going to go into the whole story with you-" he said calmly before I interrupted him.

"Yea, like hell your not cuz it's all just going to be a lie!" I shouted back to him.

"See? That's my point." He said calmly "No matter what I say, you just think it's a lie, well, I really don't care what you think anyway, but I will say this. It was accident, I didn't mean to hurt her, I actually tried to do anything but hurt her, but it was the only way to help her."

I gave him a raised eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Like I said before, I'm not going to waste my time in trying to explain it to you, when it's not even your place." he said

"My place? What the hell you mean by "My place?" "I demanded "When you talk about Sakura and the fact that you hurt her, then it does become my place."

He gave me a blank look and blinked a few times before he started to go into a bitter laugh. My eyes darken, _'Just what the hell does he find so funny?'_

"What's so funny?" I demanded with angry eyes

"You honestly believe that you have a chance with Sakura?" He said with a sly smile on his face. Just then a dark look fell over his face. "I would never allow it."

"What?" I said as I gave him a dark look.

"What makes you think that I'll hand her over to you?" He started with a dark look on his face. "You have no right to be with her, I'll never allow it to happen. You are far worse to her then I could ever be, you treated her like garage and only talked to her when it was covenant to you. You only recently became close to her, when I on the other hand has always been on her side. I talked to her and gave her the attention you was so damn scared to give her. I'll never let you get near her, you'll never have her, cuz I would never give you that opportunity. You lost your chance with her a long time ago, she's given up on you and you'll never get her back, besides, do you really think that she'll choose you over me?" He said with a smirk on his face.

It was then I saw red, I got so angry that I flipped him over and pinned him to the ground. He didn't bother to struggle like I did; he just gave me an indifferent look. I could feel the rage burning deep within me as my grips on his wrist got tighter and tighter. Itachi then gave me a sly smirk

"Awe, did I strike a nerve, little brother?" He asked in a smug matter.

"It's your entire fault!" I shouted at him. "You planned this from the very beginning didn't you? DIDN'T YOU! You had it all planned out from the moment you bumped into her. You know that she was innocent enough to invite you to her house and that she wouldn't think twice about bringing you to her room. Right?" I glared as I tighten my grip on his collar. He didn't say anything but he had an evil smirk on his face. My eyes widen as I put two and two together.

"Oh My Gosh, you did plan this." I said with widen eyes.

"Now what ever gave you that idea?" He said with a sly smirk.

"You, you never went to school that day did you?" I asked him. He didn't say anything but the look on his face didn't change.

"You knew that Sakura would tell me what happened and that I would seek you out, but I needed poof of what she said was true or not, and so you left the video on in your room for me to find it. Knowing by seeing it that I would want you died and buried off somewhere, but somehow you made me believe that it wasn't your entire fault and that you just needed help. And so by getting the help you need, if something should happen to Sakura, it would be hard to suspect it was you since you were seeking professional help and that you would have an alibi." I said as a sense of realization hit me.

"Is that what you really think?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow

"What else could it be, every time you're around her something bad happens, so what am I supposed to think?"

"Well, wither what you say is true or not, doesn't change anything, by the time this is all over, it will be me in Sakura's arms, not you and there's nothing you can do about it." He said with a smirk

"Yes, there is, I'll stay with her at all times, I'll keep her safe and away from you, I promised her, I promised that I'll protect her no matter what. I'll never let her get anywhere near you." I said as I pinned him harder to the ground.

"Protect her?" He mocked with a raised eyebrow "Like you protected her tonight? Don't make me laugh Sasuke, you can't protect something that isn't yours to protect in the first place. Protect? You don't have that right." He sufficed

"Damn Bastard! STAY AWAY FROM HER, GOT IT! You'll pay for what you did to her. I'll make sure of it; you won't get away with what you did." I said angrily

Just then, out of the blue, Itachi started to laugh. He laughed so hard that tears started to come from his eyes. I gave him a cold dark look.

"What's so funny? You think this is some kind of game?" I asked him.

"You're the one that thinks it's a game, you're a joke Sasuke, why don't you just give up." He said with a mocking smile.

"Why can't you just leave her alone? Huh? She's scared to death of you. She just wants you to leave her alone, so why can't you?" I asked him seriously.

"Are you sure that I'm the one you should be asking that question to?" He asked in the same tone.

"Look, just stay away from her, okay? If you care for her at all then do her a favor and stay away." I said in a stern tone

"I can't do that, and I don't want to either." He said in a low tone

I let out an a loud and deep sigh as a dropped my head a bit. "This is pointless." I said tiredly "This is pointless if you won't even listen to me." I said as I deactivated my sharingan and got up as I turned to leave; I was at the door when I heard Itachi call to me. I turned around slowly to face him. He was sitting on the floor where I pinned him and gave me a serious look.

"Wait" He said in a deadly tone "You will never get Sakura, Sasuke, and do you want to know why?" he asked

"I don't want to hear it." I said as I slowly began to ball my fist up.

"Well, your going to wither you want to or not." He said "You had hurt her too many times, more then I ever did and being hurt by the person you love the most is something that is not easily forgettable or…..forgivable and also..." he said the last word with an evil snicker.

"I don't want to hear it" I said sternly as I cracked my knuckles under the pressure

"I don't give a damn what you want to hear, your going to hear it, Sasuke." He said in a dark tone.

"Plus, you know what else?" He continued with an evil laughter

I clenched my teeth and stood there...I knew what he was going to say and I really didn't want to hear it.

"She already has a taste for me and there's no way that she'll let you in her life now." He said with a chuckle

"Oh...by the way, the reason I was all torn up when I got home was because we got a little wild in the park. I guess we just don't know our own strength right? Little Brother?" He said with a sly smirk on his face.

I didn't even bother to answer him as I run out of the room and quickly got dress and left the house. I was in my car and I had no idea where I was driving to. It must have been four in the morning when I finally made it to my designation. I was stock to see that I was in front of Sakura's house. I must have drove here without even realizing it, I was even more shock to see the lights.

I got out of the car and walked up to the door. I ring the bell and waited, after a couple of minutes or so Sakura came to the door. She had a shock look on her face when she saw it was me.

"Sasuke-kun?" She said with widen eyes. "What are you doing here at this hour at night?"

"I don't know, say can I come in?" I asked her plainly.

She gave me a puzzled look but stepped a side and allow me in. I was pretty out of it and just walked towards the living room and sat down. I guess Sakura noticed this cuz she walked in and stood beside me as i sat down on the couch with my head buried in my hands.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked with concern "Are you okay?"

I couldn't hear her; all I could think about was what Itachi told me in his room. _"Protect her? Like you protected her tonight? Don't make me laugh Sasuke, you can't protect something that isn't yours to protect in the first place. Protect? You don't have that right." He sufficed_

_"You have no right to be with her, I'll never allow it to happen. You are far worse to her then I could ever be, you treated her like garage and only talked to her when it was covenant to you. You only recently became close to her, when I on the other hand has always been on her side. I talked to her and gave her the attention you was so damn scared to give her. I'll never let you get near her, you'll never have her, cuz I would never give you that opportunity. You lost your chance with her a long time ago, she's given up on you and you'll never get her back, besides, do you really think that she'll choose you over me?" _

_'I only acted like I didn't care, so I could protect her.'_ I thought to myself in disbelief_ 'I thought by keeping her away from me she would be happier that way. But...'_ I paused as I glance up at Sakura, her eyes were filled with worry and concern, her eyes locked on mine and I could feel what she was feeling at that moment. I felt like dying right there and then_. 'I must have hurt her more times then she would care to remember, there must have been times that she just wanted me to accept her and let her be near me, but I just couldn't cause I was too selfish, but now, looking at her , giving me those eyes, waiting for me to acknowledge her. I can't help but wanting.'_

I stood up slowly and warped my arms around her and held her close to me. I don't know what came over me, but all I wanted to do at that moment was just to feel her near me. She probably thought I was being weird but I didn't care.

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

I was completely taking my surprise, here I was minding my own business at home then out of nowhere Sasuke-kun shows up at my front door and he looked like he was completely depressed. He didn't anything to me sits down on my couch and then out of nowhere, he hugging me. I don't understand any of this.

"Sasuke-kun?" I started but he interrupted me

"I'm sorry" He said sadly and quietly, as he place a hand on my head and held me closer to him. My eyes widen at what he had said to me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, everything that happened to you was because of my own foolishness. I'm so sorry Sakura, I'm so very sorry." He said softly, he sound as if he was going to cry or something. This was really freaking me out, this didn't sound like the Sasuke-kun that I knew, this Sasuke-kun seemed to be more sincere in his words and more open to me. My arms lay at my sides I was so confused, my heart was burning and it ached me to breathe. He held me so close to him that I could feel his warmth and his heart beat.

It felt so surreal. But I...

"Sasuke-kun? Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself." I asked him. He was silent for a few seconds and then he loosen his grip on me a little, just enough that I could look up at his eyes. It was dark in the living room and the only night given to us was the open window that allowed the bright moonlight inside to reflect off Sasuke's face and make him look absolutely gorgeous. I felt my heart in my throat because he was looking down at me with the most sincere face I had ever seen. His eyes locked with mine and it felt like he was searching deep in me to find an answer to a question that he desperately needed to be answered.

"Sasuke-kun?" I asked again as stared deep into his eyes.

"Please, let me hold you a little longer, please." He said softly. I felt my face burn when he said that. All I could do was nod gently and stay quiet as laid my head back on his soft chest. I closed my eyes as I felt his grip become stronger again. It didn't hurt me, it was more of a protective grip that he had on me, like he was afraid of something and it had something to do with me. I didn't want him to feel that I couldn't understand what he was feeling even though that's exactly how I felt, so I warped my arms around him softly. Once I did I felt his body tense just a little and then relaxed. I so felt his head on top of mine.

"I love you." He said softly into my ear, it was just below a whisper, but I heard it loud and clear. My eyes widen and my heart stopped and my grip on him loosens.

"What did you say?" I asked confused

"I love you, Sakura, I always have, from the moment I saw you, I knew that there was no one that could make me feel the way that you make me feel. I want you to know that." he paused as he once again loosen his grip on me and took his hand and cupped my chin and brought my face close to his.

"I'm sorry for the way that I treated you, I never had anyone to love, not even my own brother proved to show any affection towards me, so I was on my own. I didn't understand what love was or how to even express it to someone else. The last person that I could say that I did love was my mom. But she died when I was eight years old." he paused as he looked deep into my eyes. I was so shocked that I felt like my body was going to give way. I guess he noticed this cause he decided to sit down, he took my hands and lead me to the couch to sit down. We both sat down and he took a deep breathe and continue.

"It was the day before my ninth birthday and Itachi and my father had a fight and Itachi ran away from home. After a few hours of him missing, and the police not being able to find him, my parents began to worry. My father decided to go and look for him, my mother wanted to go with him but he said no, I also told her no and to stay with me. But my mom was suborned and she argued that it would be best with she want along with him so if they do find Itachi, my dad and him won't have another fight. Finally my dad agreed and they both left me behind with my maid. They both kneed down towards me and told me that they love me and they promise to bring Itachi back home. My mom held me really tight and told me "No matter what happens in life, know that I'll always be with you and I love you very much." after that they left. I really didn't understand what she was talking about, but I waved goodbye to them for the last time." He paused and took in a deep breathe but it was really shaky. I placed a hand on his knee to comfort him and he gave me a somewhat of a warm look like he will be ok.

"Anyway, about a half and hour after my parents left there was a knock on the door. I want to answer it, but the maid stopped me and answered it herself. I couldn't see who it was but the maid's cries of joy told me who it was. As I approached the door closely I noticed that my maid was hugging Itachi and crying. Itachi didn't look sad or happy; he just had an indifferent look on his face. As I got closer to the door he notice me and walked up to me and asked where my parents were. I felt my anger boil for the first time in my life, how could he be so causally about it? Wasn't he sorry for leaving in the first place? I wanted to beat the crap out of him; I yelled at him and told him that mom and dad want to look for him.

He gave me an indifferent look and told me that they were stupid for doing that. I really wanted to beat the crap out of him, but he left to go in the living room instead. I couldn't believe him; I went to my room and stayed there. About a few minutes later I heard someone screaming. It wasn't just any kind of scream, but like a blood-curdling scream like someone was dying. I was so scared I rushed outside of my room and soon found out who was screaming.

I saw Itachi running out of the living room screaming, I couldn't hear anything else, I rushed downstairs to see what it was, Itachi saw me running down the stairs, and he looked like someone was going to kill him or if he was going to kill himself. He had a panic look on his face when he saw me. I asked him what happened but he didn't say anything but the look on his face didn't change. I decided whatever it was that freaked him out was in the living room so I started to walk there, but he grabbed me from behind and told me not to go in there.

I was still pretty pissed that he left and I wasn't in the mood to be told what to do by him so I manage to break free from him and went into the living room, the minute that I did I wished that I had listened to Itachi because I saw that the TV was on and it was on a news station and they were talking about a tragic car crash that ended in the death of two people, My heart raced so hard that I felt like I was going to pass out any minute. I turned my head to the entrance of the living room and saw that Itachi was standing there with a shocked look on his face. I looked back at the TV and saw everything the whole scene, how it happened, everything. It turns out that they were cut off in the road and drove to the other side, my dad didn't notice that there was a truck coming until it was too late. I saw Itachi and all I felt at that moment was pure rage and anger. I cursed him and tried to get him but all he did was punch me in the stomach and knocked me out cold. I woke up a few hours later and saw him, I still left that anger in me and up to this day, I'm convinced that he killed my parents." He said all that with a dark look on his face.

I was in total awe at the whole story; I never knew that he had it so tough, my heart really felt for him. I couldn't help it, but they came on their own, my eyes watered and I saw felt the hot tears roll down my checks. I guess Sasuke-kun noticed it because I soon found myself warped in his arms again.

"Please don't cry, Sakura-chan, I can't stand to see you cry anymore." he paused and loosen his grip on me. He then cupped his hands under my face and wiped my tears with his thumbs. I placed my hands on top of his and looked into his eyes.

"Sakura-chan, I don't want him to hurt you anymore, so if it's ok with you, until your parents come up home, I want to stay here with you and make sure that your safe at all times." He said with his eyes locked on mine

"But, why?" I asked puzzled, I couldn't really see his point in it.

"Sakura-chan...I...I just have a bad feeling. I don't think he was entirely honest with you. I screwed up once when I couldn't help you. I don't know if I would be able to handle it if I knew that he had hurt you again." He said with all seriousness.

I felt as if my breath was caught in my throat. Just by the tone in his voice and the way that he was looking at me was sending shivers up and down my spine. Just briefly I remembered that incident. But now...Itachi seemed so different that I couldn't possibly believe he would do a thing to harm me.

I laughed softly as I gave him a soft smile. "Ah...Sasuke-kun...don't worry about it..." I began softly.

"It's all I ever do!" He interrupted me. "He...he struck you tonight...if he could do that...then there's no telling what he could do next!" He released his hold on me and slowly stood up. I looked on in confusion as he continued to speak. "We had a fight tonight. He was telling me all sorts of things...mostly how he'll never let me have you... And how you had a taste for him and that you're his and so on. Plus the look in his eyes when he was talking about that...it just left me with this uneasy feeling. All I knew was that you were going to be alone for a whole week...I don't want to give him any opportunities at all."

My eyes widen in pure anger when I heard that. _He said what? Is that how he really views me? _I paused on that thought for a moment and looked into Sasuke's eyes. There was no hiding it. There was fear and worry in his eyes. Finally I took his words seriously. A slight fear began to slowly eat up at me. Just what did Itachi mean when he said that Sasuke-kun would never have me...and that I belong to him? And That I had a Taste for him? Why kind of look did he give Sasuke-kun for him to come to my house at this hour with that slight look of fear in his eyes? So many questions with little to no answers. I shook the thoughts from my mind for the time being as my eyes locked with his. Without a word I stood up and much to his surprise I give him a tight hug. He didn't hesitate in returning it.

"You promised that you would protect me...and here you are...living up to it..." I whispered as I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest. "Thank You, Sasuke-kun."

"You don't have to thank me, I'm doing this because I love you and I want to protect you." He paused and looked down into my eyes with a slight smile. I likewise gazed into his eyes. "So...Sakura-chan, after hearing all that, would you allow me to be by your side until your parents come home?" He asked in a warm tone.

"No." I said in a soft tone "I want you by my side for much longer."

I felt his warm lips on the top of my head as he kissed me sweetly; I blushed slightly as I held him tighter.

"Sakura." He said in a low tone. He released his hold on me and took a step back, I gave him a confused look, but he only smiled and placed a hand on my head. "I'll be right back okay?"

"Where are you going?" I asked with a slight hesitation

"Don't worry, I'll be right back, I just need to get some cloths for the week." he said as he headed for the door.

"Wait!" I called out to him. he turned around and gave me a slight puzzled look.

"Sakura?" He asked softly as he kept one hand on the door.

"Please don't go, could stay here please?" I asked him softly with a hint of worry in my voice.

he gave me a surprise look at first but it soon soften and he gave me a warm smile as he walked up to me and took my hand and placed it over his heart as he gently pulled me closer to him.

"Do you feel that?" He asked in a soothing voice. I nodded my head slightly and he gave me another smile.

"As Long as this heart is still beating, No matter where I am, I'm always with you" He said softly as he placed a soft kiss on my forehead. After hearing him say that, I was surprise that I had calmed down.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." I said in a soft tone.

"You're welcome, Sakura-chan." He said as he let me go and headed back to the door. He opened the door and stepped one foot out before he turned back to me. "I'll be back in a few, keep this door lock and don't answer it for anybody, ok?"

"Ok" I nodded, but then a thought came to my mind. "Wait, then how would you get back in?"

He paused for a moment and then out of nowhere a really weird look came across his face. He let out a deep sigh as the realization of what he just said stunk in. "Yeah, you're right...um...well in that case, be very careful."

"Ok" I said as I walked to the door to close it for him.

"I'll be back soon, be safe." He said as he gave me another kiss on my forehead and walked out the door. I close the door behind him and then turned around and leaned against it as I placed a hand on my forehead where he had kissed me. Normally girls would have a problem with this, but in the situation that I'm in right now, it's very sweet. I went upstairs to my room for a bit to calm down my nerves.

Five minutes later

I heard my doorbell rang. I was reading a magazine and place it down on my bed. I walked down the stairs and towards the door, I figured it had to be Sasuke-kun, he sure went fast. I was actually surprised it didn't take so long.

Through I thought it might be Sasuke-kun, I wanted to make sure it really was him. I place my hand on the knob and called though the door.

"Who is it?" I asked loud enough for them to hear me.

"It's me, Sakura-chan. I came back." He said in a low tone but still loud enough for me to hear him.

_'Sasuke-kun'_ I thought to myself "Ok, Boy, I'm glad you came back I was so worried for a moment." I said cheerfully as I blindly opened the door. "For a second there I thought it was-" I stopped in mid-sentence when I finally saw who it was that was behind the door, but now standing right in front of me inside my house. He gave me an indifferent look that held a bit of regret in it. His eyes locked with mine as all I could say at the time was...

"Itachi." I said with widen eyes.

"Sakura-chan, I came to talk to you about what happened earlier on tonight." He started but I cut him off sharply.

"I don't want to hear it!" I snapped at him. He gave me a shocked look, but as quickly as it came it soon left.

"Sakura-chan, I think there is a big misunderstanding here I-" He said in a clam voice, but once again I cut him off.

"I thought I told you that I didn't want to hear it. And please don't call me Sakura-chan anymore!" I yelled at him. "I don't and I could careless to know what it is that you want to tell me, all I know is that I want you out of this house now!" I gave him a death glare as I eyed him, he didn't look intimidated by me. In fact he looked rather calm.

"I'm sorry Sakura." He said as he took a step closer to me.

"What do you want from me?" I demanded with cold eyes as I stood my ground not moving back.

"Everything." He said smoothly

"What?" I asked confused.

"I want everything form you, everything that makes you who you are, I want it." He said again in a calm voice. I was now a little freaked out by his comment. Just why is he doing this? "Last night, you weren't yourself and neither was I. I made a mistake that I regent everyday that goes by and last night I did it again. But I'm not the only one at fault here; this is just as much your fault as it is mine." He said calm tone.

"What?" I said in a shock manner "Are you blaming this on me?"

"For the most part...yes" He said plainly

"You've got a heck of nerve coming to MY house at this hour and blaming this on me. I'm not the one who slapped myself in the face." I snapped at him as I crossed my arms under my chest. He gave me a bit of a dark look when I mentioned the slap part, but it soon went back to his clam look.

"No, but you were the one who got undressed first and came at me and when I told you to stop you kept coming at me. I was in a pretty bad mood and I do admit that slapping you wasn't the best of ideas that I came up with, but it was all I could think of doing at the time...and at lest it worked." He said as he likewise crossed his arms over his chest.

"Leave." I said in a low tone as my eyes darkened.

"I can't do that just yet." He said in the same tone.

"Why the heck not?" I asked a bit annoyed

"What did he tell you?" He asked me in a calm tone.

"That's none of your business." I said in an annoyed voice.

"I bet he told you what happened between us earlier and that he also went into our past and how our parents died and how he blames me for it, am I right?" He asked in calm tone

"So what? That doesn't mean anything; I still want you out of this house...NOW!" I said as I charged at him. My anger completely took over as I threw a punch but he disappeared in a flash. I blinked a few times as my heart begin to beat wildly, I looked all over for any signs of him until I felt a breeze from behind me. I stood up and remind motionless, I felt his hot breath on my neck and his arms wrapped around me. Pinning my arms to my side, he then bent his head down so that his lips rested on my ear. I could feel my heart beating a million miles a minute.

"I'm not leavening until you hear everything." He whispered in my ear. My eyes widen in fear and for a moment my body felt numb but relaxed, just like how it was the first time. I had a feeling that it was going to happen again.

_'Sasuke-kun, please, help me.'_ I thought to myself as I remand in his arms, hoping that Sasuke-kun would hurry up and come back.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

* * *

I was driving home, thinking about Sakura and how I wanted to go back to her. I got to the driveway of our house and noticed that Itachi's car wasn't there. My eyes widen, I didn't know where he was, but I had an idea where he was going. I quickly ran into the house and got my things. I went to the phone and dialed his number, sure enough he picked it up.

"Hello?" He said casually into the cell phone.

"YOU DAMN BASTARD! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" I yelled into the receiver.

"How rude, you should know where I am, little brother." He said plainly into the phone

"Itachi! What did you do to her?" I demanded into the phone as I begin to apply pressure to it so much that it nearly broke in half.

"What makes you think that I did anything to her...yet?" He said the last word slyly

"Itachi...you..." I said though clench teeth as my anger was rising

"I can't talk now, little brother, my cherry blossom and I need to talk, later." He said calmly

"ITACHI-" I couldn't finish since he hanged up on me. I held the receiver in my hand as I heard the dial tone. I couldn't hold my anger in any longer. I slammed the receiver onto the phone and rushed out of the house. I started the car and drove as fast as I could back to Sakura's house.

I must have made it back there in about five minutes or so and sure enough there was HIS car in the drive way. I pulled up and quickly got out of the car. I got to the door and banged on it as hard as I could on it.

"SAKURA! SAKURA!" I yelled as I banged on the door, I almost knocked the door down when I felt the door slowly open. At that time I had activated my Sharingan, and the one person that I didn't want to see was the one who opened the door. He gave me an indifferent look and I for one couldn't care. The second I saw him my anger took over and I tackled him to the ground.

I grabbed him by the neck and pinned him. He didn't even bother to activate his sharingan. Just what the heck is this guy up to?

"Itachi! What did you do to her? What are you doing here?" I demanded

"How rude, little brother, you knocked me down when all I did was open the door for you." He said innocently "See Sakura? I told you that he would assume the worse. You know, little brother, green really isn't your color." He said with a smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face or I'll slap it off." I said in a dangerously low voice.

"My, My, so violent, aren't we?" He said in a mocking tone.

I couldn't take it anymore I balled up my fist and prepared to punch him in the face. "Why you..."

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura called to me.

I stopped what I was doing and turned to her. She was standing near us in the living room; she walked closer to us and gave me a reassuring look.

"Sasuke-kun, it's ok, he's telling the truth, and all we did was talk." She said with a small smile and then she gave an annoyed look in Itachi's direction. "Because I didn't allow him to do anything else." She added as she eyed Itachi.

I looked at her for a moment and some how it calmed me down. I looked back at Itachi and deactivated my Sharingan and release him. He didn't seem affected at all by my actions. I walked over to Sakura and gave her a hug; she likewise gave me a hug back.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" I asked her in a soft tone.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun, I'm fine" She said in the same tone.

"Of course, Sasuke, why wouldn't she be?" Itachi asked as he stood up and across his arms over his chest.

I shout him an evil look "Why wouldn't she be?" I repeated bitterly "You know damn well, why she wouldn't be." I said as I gave him a dark look.

He just gave me a surprise look and blinked a few times before; he walked over to us and gave a smile to Sakura which just pissed me off to no end.

"Well...I do believe that my visit is over now. We should talk again sometime soon Sakura-chan." He said the suffix in a taunting matter. I could see Sakura-chan narrowing her eyes at him.

"If you come anywhere near me I promise you I wouldn't hold back from beating the crap out of you!" She said in a deathly tone.

Just then to much of our surprise he disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura-chan. He lowered his head to her ears and whispered something thing that I barely headed. Her eyes widen and with out another word he disappeared once again. A second later we heard the car start up and him driving away. I then turned my attention to Sakura-chan who now had a frighten look on her face. I instantly began to worry about what he had said to her.

"What did he say to you?" I asked a bit too firmly.

She was silent for a moment but then looked up at me with confused yet frighten eyes. "All that he said was it won't be too long. Wa...what did he mean by that?" She asked in a small voice.

My eye narrowed at hearing that. That's what I would like to know. All of his actions now were not making any sense at all. He just left with out putting up much of a fight...and he didn't physically attack Sakura-chan. All the while I just had a bad feeling that whatever he had planned up his sleeves was going to be much more worst then what he had done so far.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

OH NO! a Chiffhanger! wow Itachi is fanilly showing his true colors. anyway, it'll be a while until the next chapter is posted, maybe it won't take me another two mouths to have it done, well anyway, I'll see you guys later...oh...I almost forgot. I'll give you a heads up on the next chapter.

Sasuke stays at Sakura's house for the rest of the following week, at frist, it was a little uneasy for them. besides going to school and watching out for Itachi. the two teens are not having a good time, and what's wrose it turns out that they are out of school for the next three days. Sakrua then takes the oppatunenity to drag Sasuke around town to go a major shopping shree. Itachi on the other hand goes back to his trapist and convices her that he turly is not at fualt for what had happend between him and Sakura, he then takes his time in Sakura and tires to think of a way to bring out her dark side to prove to Sasuke who she really is, he soon finds his chance when a thurder storm hits the entire town causing a power out. so, what happends when he finds his little cherryblossom.

Next chapter of You Belong To Me

Ture Colors

"Sakura...What happend to you?" - Uchiha Sasuke


	10. The Hardest Choice To Make

Konnichiwa Mina!! I have a New Years Present for you. A NEW CHAPTER!!! just to let you guys know there are a lot of things going on and there are some MAJOR conflicts in this story.

* * *

_You Belong To Me_

_Chapter Ten: The Hardest Choice To Make_

* * *

Itachi POV

* * *

I woke up the next day in my bed, the shades were open and the bright sunlight shined deeply on my face. I tiredly covered my arm over my face to block the sun. I squinted my eyes a bit as I slowly removed my arm to glance out my window. A small smile appeared on my face as the memories of the nights events reappeared in my mind. I felt really proud of myself, the look she gave me before I left...priceless...when we were together in the park, even through I didn't plan on making out with her like that, I enjoyed every moment of it. I have no regrets.

I let out a small chuckle and yawn as I stretched out my arms over my head and pulled the blanket off my body. I sat up on my bed, just thinking about what I would do to my little cherry blossom when I have her to myself.

"I wonder what kind of sounds she'll make if I nibbled on her back for a bit." I chuckle to myself "Aahhh, what a hot body she has, I can't wait until I have her under my covers." I started to chuckle so much that I had to hold my sides, my mind filled with perverted thoughts of us 'together' in my room.

"**What are you doing?"** I heard a voice inside my head say. I froze in my laughter and my eyes widen

"What?" I asked a bit surprised

"**Why do you sound so surprised?" **It said with a hint of surprise of it's own.

"Who are you?" I asked still surprised

"**Really, how rude, how could you not know me? Even after all that we've been through? You shouldn't talk like that Kurai-Itachi-san, you'll hurt my feelings."** It said in a small voice as if it was going to cry.

Just then I remembered something...

"Wait. I know who you are know." I said with annoyed look on my face. "You're that whiny bastard that stopped me from going all out with that hot fox last night."

"**And you are the one that wants nothing but your own selfish needs...Kurai-Itachi-san."** He said with a stern tone in his voice.

"What do you want...Itachi-Hikari?" I asked annoyed as I got up and headed to the bathroom to get ready for my session with Tsunade.

"**I want you to go back to where you belong...back in the depths of this mind...Kurai-Itachi-san" **He said with stern voice.

"Like hell I will, I'm having too much fun out here." I said with a huge grin on my face.

"**You're making a big mistake!" **He said in a warning tone

"You're really annoying me...damn...I wish there was a turn off switch to turn you off." I muttered under my breath as I pulled on a white t-shirt and dark washed jean shorts with my white sneakers. I left my room and headed towards the stairs. I glanced down the hallway leading towards Sasuke's side of the house. I smirked to myself as I headed down the stairs. The fool...he really thought that I had changed...Foolish little brother.

I got in the car and headed towards Tsunade's office. As I drove, the annoying brat starting talking again.

"**I'm not an annoying brat!"** He said in a low annoyed tone.

My face twisted into a look of confusion. "You could hear my inner thoughts?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

He scoffed at my question before he answered. **"Duh...of course I can...I'm you...remember? We may be complete opposites in personality, but you and I are one in the same..."** Just then he snickered.** "And regarding you're prior comment...there's no way that you could get rid of me...unless you decide to kill yourself...but I don't think you're that stupid...hum?"** I rolled my eyes as I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"So what would it take for you to shut up?" I asked as I turned the corner and drove down the street. Her office was only 2 blocks away.

"**As I said before, your are making a big mistake..." **He said seriously. **"Something is wrong with Sakura. She's very unstable. Every time she's around you...she's...different..."**

"Oh yea she is! Unlike the first time, we had a LOT of fun last night!" I said with a wide smile as thoughts of last night replayed over and over again.

"**STOP IT!" **He suddenly screamed. I pulled up in front of the office and got out of the car. I could hear anger and sternness in his voice. **"You really don't get it do you? You're messing with something that can have disastrous results. I don't know what will happen if you keep pushing this...but let me give you a warning...not only is it going to hurt you and me...but it may have irreversible affects on Sakura...she...she may never be the same." **He warned.

I sighed deeply as I ignored his warnings and opened the door. I took the elevator up to the floor where her office was located. When the door opened to the office, I noticed Shizune sitting at the reception desk. She looked up and gave me a smile. "Good Afternoon Itachi-san." She said in a sweet voice.

"Good afternoon." I replied with a nod of my head in her direction as I walked past her desk and straight towards Tsunade's office. A huge smile was on my face. Yea...I remember what Tsunade said about Sakura...but...what she doesn't know won't hurt either of us (well...more me then her) and I wasn't stupid enough to let her know what happened. I turned the knob of the door and opened it. Before I took one step in the room, I saw something being launched in my direction. It was so fast that I couldn't dodge it. As soon as the object hit my face, I fell to the ground...completely knocked out.

* * *

Itachi-Hikari

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed a very peeved Tsunade. I slowly sat up and held my hand to my head, which by the way was killing me. I tilted my head to look up at her...all the while I gave her a puzzled look. 

"Is there something that you should tell me?" She asked in a low voice as she glared down at me.

"What the heck are you talking about Tsunade-san?" I asked as I slowly stood up giving her a glare of my own.

"Sakura." Was all that she said as her eyes narrowed

"What about Sakura?"

"You saw her last night."

My eyes widen slightly but was quickly replaced with a raised eyebrow. "What makes you think that?" I asked walking past her and sitting down on one of the leather chairs in front of her desk.

"I know you Itachi. You couldn't resist it. Plus...I noticed that she was across the street when you left the office yesterday." She said informatively as she walked to her desk and sat down. She sighed deeply as she intertwined her fingers together.

I looked down at the ground upon hearing her say that. It was pointless to deny anything (plus if I did, I was sure she would throw something else at me and I was still hurting from that dictionary she threw in my face). I looked up at her with a serious look on my face.

"We went out last night." I confessed. "I...I had no intentions..." I said quietly as I looked away ashamed.

"I knew it. Something happened, didn't it? Why on earth do you think I told you to say away from her?!" Suddenly to much of my surprise she stood up slamming both of her hands against the desk (not breaking it). I jumped slightly in my seat at the sudden reaction.

"Damn you Itachi! Didn't I tell you that you're unstable! You think three weeks of sessions is enough to help you?" She scoffed as she walked around the desk and lead against it crossing her arms under her chest. "You really are an idiot if you really thought that. Well..." She sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Might as well tell me what happened although I know..."

I swallowed hard and wet my lips before I began. "I had no intentions on doing anything indecent last night. All I planed was for a picnic on the beach...just me and her. Heck...when I was in her room, I was uncomfortable..."

"YOU WERE IN HER ROOM??!!" She shouted with narrowed eyes.

I waved my hands in front of me as if trying to wave away what ever misconception she had.

"No...Nothing happened. In fact...we didn't even stay in there for long. We left the house and went to the beach." I paused as I recalled the events of last night. "Everything was perfect. We were enjoying each other's company. I gave her a ring that I brought for her earlier that day. She was so happy. We kissed. It was so innocent...but...something happened..." My voice trailed off as I looked at Tsunade with shocked eyes.

"Something was wrong with her. She kept throwing herself on me...literally...she was like a completely different person. That couldn't have been the Sakura that I know and love so much." I shook my head in disbelief as I continued. "I tried to stop her. However, she resisted. It got to the point where she was actually hurting me...she was going crazy! It wasn't long before I relapsed. We kept going further and further...until I snapped out of it...but she never stopped. It got to the point where I had to slap her."

A frown came across my face as I looked down. "She came back to her senses...but...on the ride back to her house...she just gave me the cold shoulder." I finished in a low voice.

For a moment she stood there silent. She had no expression on her face, so I didn't know wither to take this as a good thing or a bad thing. Before I could ask any questions, she spoke up. "Tell me. Was this the first time that something like this has happened...I mean with her acting...abnormal." She asked in a low voice.

"Yea...um..." I taped my foot nervously on the floor. I know I didn't tell her this yesterday...and I was afraid that if I said anything...well...let's just say that it would be very bad for me. "I saw her the night before last night. That was the first time. She was basically encouraging me to throw her on her bed and well..." I paused as I blushed, my eyebrows scrunching together as I really thought about what had happen. "But I said no...And...We didn't do anything."

She gave me a skeptical look as if to say 'is that all or are you missing something?' I rolled my eyes and sighed deeply. Even if it were going to hurt me, I really couldn't stand that damn Kurai-Itachi-san. I really wanted to change for the better...and I truly loved Sakura enough to want to change. "Kurai-Itachi-san came out again...earlier this morning." I said in a low serious voice.

"And what happened?" She asked in a tone as if to encourage me to continue.

"He went to her house last night. I guess she was expecting Sasuke. He didn't do anything to her...but...her attitude towards him...was just so different...like she hated him...like she hated me." My eyes narrowed as a dark look came over my face. "How dare she? I didn't do anything to her. She was the one throwing herself at me and when I didn't give her what she wanted she turned violent." As quickly as that look came, it disappeared leaving once again a serious look on my face. "He basically was saying how he would get her no matter what...and then he simply left. This morning I tried to warn him that something was wrong with Sakura...but he just ignored me."

I looked at Tsunade-san with somewhat pleading eyes. "I...I can't take this any longer. What do I do?"

She was once again silent, this time much longer then before. She stood up straight and walked back around the desk to her chair. She once again resumed her position from before, folding her hands together while giving me a serious look.

"Kurai-Itachi-san...he comes out when he's sexually enticed...right?" She asked in a firm voice.

I remained silent as I nodded my head, she continued. "Sakura...she also has a Kurai side. She's not here for me to evaluate her, but from what you are telling me, if you didn't leave anything out...I've heard enough to know that if her Kurai side continues to come out... there's no telling how violent she could become. She's just like you...when ever she's sexually enticed; she loses all control of her senses." She paused as she narrowed her eyes and gave me a stern look.

"You must...refrain from seeing her ever again. If you must leave this town...change schools...whatever...then do so as soon as possible, you cannot be around her or see her. I'm not going to even talk to you about not thinking about her...that's oblivious. But. Know this...if you don't heed my warnings...something really bad is likely to happen...something that both you and her will NOT be able to control." She said in a serious tone as her eyes narrowed at me.

My eyes widen in fear and I felt that my whole world came to an end as I absorbed all that she said. I couldn't see Sakura ever again? I had to leave town? What would happen to Sakura and me, if I don't heed her warnings? It was all too much to take in. I didn't want to believe it. I...I just couldn't!

"No..." I whispered as I shook my head in disbelief. "I...I...love her..." I looked up and narrowed my eyes at the woman sitting in front of me. "I LOVE HER!" I yelled as I stood up. Now, I'm not one that cries in public, but the thought of leaving Sakura...the thought of her hating me...the whole experience was so surreal that it must have seemed to only be a nightmare. Despite how much I tried to control it, a single tear slid down my cheeks. My lips started to tremble and my eyes started to sting as I drew in a deep breath. I didn't do a single thing wrong...so why on earth did I have to suffer? "WHY ME! I DID DO ANYTHING WRONG TO HER!! IT WAS THAT LOW LIFE OF SCUM KURAI-ITACHI!! I NEVER WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN...I DON'T THINK I REALLY COULD LIVE MY LIFE WITH OUT HER...I LOVE HER DAMN IT...IT WOULD NEVER BE THE SAME!!" I shouted in anger as I clutched my fist which hung loosely at my sides. I could feel my face burning red in anger as I continued to express my anger and pain. "DAMN IT!! JUST...DAMN IT ALL, IT'S NOT FAIR!!! WHY ME??? WHY IS IT JUST ME??!!"

"If you love her as much as you say, then you would leave...for her and for yourself." Tsunade said her voice this time much calmer and gentler then before. I felt my heart stopped beating for a second and I lost my breath. There was no way around it. Nothing that I could do. My eyes narrowed and burn as I felt more tears flow form my face.

"There has to be another way." I sobbed "There...just...has to be." I whispered as the shock of realization suck in. I could no longer support my weight as my knees gave in and I dropped back to my seat. My body lay limp as I glance at Tsunade. Her eyes remained clam and warm as she remains silent. My face then began to twitched again as I felt my heart ache with so much pain that it became hard for me to breathe.

"Please, Tsunade-san, I'm begging you, there has to be another way, I...I can't live with out her in my life. There just has to be another way." I pleaded

"I'm sorry, Itachi, but this is the only way. I can see that this is hard for you to deal with but-" She said calmly but I catch her off sharply.

"THERE JUST HAS TO BE!!" I shouted as I tighten my fist as the tears flowed down my face again.

"Itachi, I'll give you some time to think about it." She said calmly. "What I can do for you here is very little, if you ever want a chance to be with her ever, then you need time away form her, in the end you both are just hurting each other despite of what you may think. If you stay here, you'll only bring yourself and her more suffering. Do you really want her to suffer?"

My eyes widen when she said that to me, of course I didn't want her to suffer, but being away from her will only make me suffer and I couldn't deal with that thought. I lowered my head so I could think more into the subject.

"Itachi." She called to me. I picked up my head and looked at her. "I'm not going to ask for your answer now, I'll have you come back tomorrow and then you can give me your answer." I gave her a nod and she continued "I have a place in Okayama, it's a small house, but it's suitable for a young man your age, I don't go there as much as I would love to, but it's a good and inviting place and there's plenty for young people to do. Not to far form the house is a collage that has your major, I could transfer your papers as soon as possible." She said in a comforting voice. I looked down form her gaze and soon felt a warm sensation on top of my hand; I looked up and saw her hand on top of mine and reassuring look on her face. "Go home now, Itachi, I'll call you later today to see how you are doing, okay?"

I stood up slowly and bowed before I left the room, I looked at Shizune at her desk, and my guess is that she heard our conversation, because she gave me the sadist look I ever saw. I couldn't stand to see her like that and I tried to give her a warm smile, but it didn't work, I could only give her a fake one, which she saw through right away.

"Please, don't try to cheer me up Itachi-san; I'm more worried about you then myself." She said in a soft voice.

"Thank you Shizune-san, but don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I said somewhat cheerful. She just gave me the same look as before and I smiled reassuringly to her. "It's ok, I'll be fine really." I said as I gave her a smile and waved as I left the office. Outside the office however, my face sadden again and I hung my head low as I made my way out of the building.

* * *

Sasuke POV

* * *

_'How do I get myself into these messes?' _I thought to myself as I stood in front of a fitting room door with piles of woman clothes in my hands. Really? I could remember very clearly what Sakura said to me earlier in the morning. 

**Flashback to earlier this morning:**

I was sleeping on the couch with my leg sticking out of the cover and one of my arms hanging over my head and the other one laying limp over my mid-section. I was having a wonderful dream about Sakura and myself. It was going so great until I hear an annoying sound bugging me. I squinted my eyes open and it became blurry as I saw some kind of thing in my face. When my vision cleared I noticed that it was a frog alarm clock with symbols banging away a few centimeters away form my face.

"Wake up sleepy-head!! Wake up sleepy head!! Time to greet the day!!" It said in an annoying high pitched voice. I blinked a few times and screamed my head off as the shock made me jump up on the crouch. (A/N: I know a major delayed reaction on Sasuke's part). Just then I heard a light giggling coming from behind the frog alarm.

"Good morning Sunshine!!" Sakura said cheerfully as she pulled the alarm clock away from my face. I gasped in total shock, after a few seconds I had clam down just enough to give her a peeved look.

"What the heck was that for Sakura???!!!" I shouted "What you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" I shouted as I continued to gasp for air. She didn't do anything but smiled at me even more which confused me.

"W-w-what is it?" I asked nervously. She smiled even deeper and bent down and leaned in closer to my face.

"Sasuke-kun??" She asked me cheerfully

"What is it Sakura?" I asked her with an raised eyebrow

"You want to go out with me?" She asked cheerfully with a widen smile.

"Uh...sure." I said unsurely. "Where to?"

"It's-A-S-E-C-R-E-T." She said in a childish voice and a finger over her lips. I gave her a raised eyebrow but got of bed anyway. I really hope it isn't any place stupid.

**Flash back ends**

I sighed deeply as I lowered my head, about a few seconds later I heard some giggling and glance at the direction it was coming from and noticed that it were a couple of girls my age, they were smiling and waving at me. I blushed slightly with embarrassment and looked away which only made them giggle even more.

_'Why oh why did this have to happen to me?' _I thought to myself.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you still there?" Sakura asked behind the closed door.

"Yeah" I said in a causal tone. "Hey, Sakura, how long does it take for you to get ready in there anyway? It feels like I've been waiting forever." I sighed out as I glance around this girl store. "I'm getting tired of carrying these colors."

"Wah, Wah, why do men whine so much?" Sakura asked behind the door. "Relax, Sasuke-kun, it hasn't been that long. I'm coming out anyway so hold on. Geez, you can't possible be that weak, can you?"

"Excuse me? But your not the one carrying a truck load of clothe out here and having girls giggling at you. And I'm not weak; I'm bored out of my mind. Sakura are you coming out or not?" I asked annoyed

"Alright, alright, I'm done." She said as I heard the door open. My eyes soon widen when I saw her walk out. She was wearing a pink mini skirt with a matching halter top with her mid showing. She did a pose and gave me a smile.

"So tell me what you think about it?" She asked with a girlish giggle as she leaned in front of me with our faces only centimeters apart.

_'HOT SO HOT!! MUST KISS! MUST KISS!' _I thought to myself as a slight blush crept on my face, but I quickly shook the thought out of my mind.

"Ah...you look cute." I said with a slight smile and a blush.

"Really you think so?" She asked with her head slightly tilted and an innocent look on her face thus making her looks even cuter.

"Yeah, really, I think you should buy it." I said with a sincere smile.

"Ok." she said as she went back to the fitting room and came back out in her regular clothes. When consisted of denim carpis, badge sandals and a white fitted shirt. She then took the outfit she had on and the ones that I was carrying and then want to pay for them. We the casher gave us the amount, Sakura went into her purse to get her wallet but I place a hand on hers and stopped her. She gave me a confused look, but I just closed my eyes calmly and pulled out my own wallet.

"Don't worry about it, it's on me." I said as I pulled out my credit card and paid for her clothes. She back me a surprised look but smiled as she nodded her head and took the bag from the cashier happily and headed out of the store. We walked for a bit and I glance over at all the couples that were out today, all the girls were having their boyfriends carry their bags and I had Sakura carry her own. I let out a deep sigh as I held out my hand in front of Sakura. She glance over to me and gave me a puzzled look.

"Give it here." I said causally as we continued walking. She tilted her head to get a better look at me.

"Excuse me?" She asked curiously

"Your bag, I'll carry it for you, so give it here." I said causally

"Oh, ok" She said as she handed me her bag happily. "Thank you so much Sasuke-kun."

"Your welcome." I said as we continued on our little walk in the shopping district, it was mid-afternoon. I looked a head and saw the trees where swaying and the sweet smile of summer had filled the air, it was really relaxing. That is until I felt Sakura tugging on my shirt, I glance down at her with a plain look on my face.

"What's the matter, Sakura." I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you hungry Sasuke-kun?" She asked with a small smile.

I stopped in my tracks. Now that she mentioned it, I haven't eaten since this morning and I was getting really hungry. I smiled at her and she likewise did the same.

"Sure, what did you have in mine?" I asked softy

"How about over there?" She asked as she pointed across the street at a cafe. I turned to her direction and nodded in agreement and we both headed there to have some lunch.

* * *

Itachi-Hikari POV

* * *

I was driving home when I decided to get something to eat. I was in the shopping district and stopped at a near by cafe to get something to eat. It was a great day to just sit outside and to admire the view of the park that was across the street. However I had other things on my mind. 

"Sakura." I said in a low voice as I stared at the closed menu in front of me.

"May I help you?" I heard a voice asked me. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to see a cheerful waitress smiling at me with a pad and pen in her hands.

"Um...Yes...ah." I said as I blinked a few times and grabbed the menu quickly as I scan though it.

"Would you like some tea?" She suggested with a smile. I gave her a slight nod and began to look though the menu again.

"May I also have an order of sweet dumplings and Udon please" I said as I handed her the menu.

"Sure right away." She said with a cheerful smile as she headed back into the cafe. I let out a deep sigh as I allowed my head to hit the table with a loud thump.

"I'm such a lowlife." I said in a muffled voice with my arms covering my head.

"Why's that?" A voice asked curiously interpreting my thoughts.

I blinked a few times and shoot my head up and looked over at the new person standing next to me with a tray of tea in her hands and a smile on her face.

"H-how long were you there for?" I asked a bit shocked.

"Long enough" She said with a smile.

"I brought you, your tea." She said as she placed the tea in front of me and held the tray close to her as she stood. I glance at the tea and then back at her.

"Why would you think you're such a lowlife?" She asked innocently with her head slightly tilted and a pout coming across her face.

I stared at her in awe as her face looked so much like Sakura's despite the fact that she had black hair and blues eyes. Plus she also looked a little familiar to me, like I know her from somewhere but I could place my foot on it. But I shake the thought out of my mind.

"It's a long story, trust me." I said as I glanced down at the tea in front of me. Just then I glance back up at her. She looked so familiar but I couldn't place my finger on where I met her before. She gave me a look like she was thinking the same thing. I took a sit of the tea and my eyes widen, it was really good, the best tea that I had ever tasted.

"This tea is really great, my compliments to the chief." I said in awe.

"Well, your welcome." she smiled happily. I gave her a rather shocked look.

"You made this?" I said as I pointed at the tea.

"Guilt as charged" She smiled again. I gave the same look as before. I tilted my head to the side and continued to stare hard at her. she just smiled at me. I was confused as to why she was always smiling at me, the whole time she always had a smile. it kind of freaked me out. I remember there was a girl I once knew who was like that, she was my best friend and I had a huge crush on her, but when I was ten her family moved away and I haven't her from her since…but it couldn't be her, that would be too ironic.

"Did you want to ask me something?" She asked me with a smile.

"No, I don't think so." I asked a bit puzzled

"Why are you staring at me, then?" She said with a smile.

"No, it's just that you look just like…no, it would be too ironic; never mind I'm sorry to scare you." I said as I placed a hand over my mouth as I glance back at my tea.

She just giggled at me and smiles "You could never scare me…Ita-chan." She said.

My eyes widen in shock and surprise when I heard that name, there was only one person in my whole life that called me that and it was…

"Karin…" I said in awe as I turned to her. She nodded her head and her smile grew widen. "Masaki…Karin."

"Bingo! It's been a while Ita-chan!" She said happily

"Karin, wow, it's been has been a while." I said happily as I got up and gave her a friendly hug. She hugged me back happily.

"I'll be right back ok, Ita-chan, I have a break about now and I want to catch up on old times with you, plus I still need to bring you. Your food." she said as she walked back in to the café and a few minutes walked out with a tray full of food. She placed the Udon and dumplings in front of me and she had a bowl of miso soup and tea in front of her. I watched as she settled down in the seat in front of me and gave me a smile as she rested her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands as she waited for me to start the conversation.

"I have all the time you need" Karin said as she gave me her full attendtion. "What's going on?"

"Prepare yourself for a very long story." I said as I sipped my tea.

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

Sasuke-kun and I just got back form the café and was walking down the streets, I was so happy to have him with me. I causally grabbed one of his arms and cuddled up against it. I giggled inwardly as I saw the blush instantly appear on his cheeks as he quickly glanced down at me. 

"What's the matter, Sakura?" He asked with concern in his voice. I simply smiled at him as I shook my head happily.

"There's nothing wrong, I just want to be near you, is that a crime?" I said with a cute pout. I saw his lips curled up into a sly smirk as he looked down into my eyes with those beautiful onyx orbs of his. oooohhhh, there so hot, I feel like melting. I closed my eyes as we continued to walk down the streets.

The warm air was so refreshing and the cool lights and shadows from the trees made it even more great, I was on the perfect date with the perfect guy and there was nothing that could reain this for me…at lest that's what I thought. We had decided to go to the park for a while to rest ourselves. There was a café a crossed the street of it that I heard was suppose to have the best food ever. I was thinking that Sasuke-kun and I could go there for some tea later on. Since we already eat at the other café; we walked closer and closer to the café. My mind was on me and Sasuke-kun having a good time so I didn't notice until I felt Sasuke-kun stopped dead in his tracks.

I was a little confused and reopened my eyes, first I glanced up at Sasuke-kun. There was a shocked and angry look on his face, though it looked more angry then shock.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" I asked him with concern. He didn't answer me, but his look darken as his eyes narrowed at what was in front of us. I had no idea what he was looking at until I hear it.

"Sakura." A deep voice called out to me. My eyes widen in shock and somewhat fear when I heard his voice. I didn't want to look, but my body urged me to. I slowly turned my head towards him and sure enough less then 20 feet in front of us…was Itachi.

He was standing up facing us; he had the same expression on his face as I did. His eyes where fixed on me and me only. I could myself become dirty, just by that look alone. I then felt Sasuke-kun's arm wrap around me as he motioned for me to get behind him. I shyly complied with his demand and moved slowly behind him. As I moved the look on Itachi's face became more and more…scared? Wait…why is he scared?

He moved his arm as if to reach out to me. "Wait Sakura I-"He stopped in mid sentence when a hand from behind him was placed on his arm motioning him to put it down. Itachi's eyes sadden as he turned his head away from us. Sasuke-kun and I watched with confused eyes as we saw a young woman around Itachi's age appear from behind him. She had to be at lest 21 years old, she had long black hair that reached to her waist. Her eyes were the darkest blue that I had ever seen, even darker then Naruto's. Her skin and figure was flawless, as fair as Sasuke-kun and Itachi, her figure was to die for, I'd kill for those curves. But…above all that and everything else…her face reminded me of my own, but older. I was shocked.

The girl shook her head softly and then brought her attention to us. She gave us a sweet smile as she approached us causally; Itachi motioned to follow her and flinched back a bit. She notice this and stopped Itachi from moving further. His face sadden deeper but complied with her demand and stepped back with his head lowered in shame.

Once he was at a safe distance she turned her attention back to us, but more importantly to me. She saw me behind Sasuke-kun and smiled as she walked closer and closer to us until she was only a few feet in front of us. She stood a little taller then me but Sasuke-kun completely towered over her. She smiled even deeper as she gave Sasuke-kun a reassuring look as if to ask permission to talk to me. I saw as he gave her a hard look for a few moments before redundantly stepping aside to revel me behind him. He kept a close eye on her as she stepped closer to me. I wanted to be scared, but looking at her I felt a bit clam. I straighten myself out and looked but at the woman looking down at me.

"Why, hello there." She said happily "You must be Sakura-san, right?"

"Hai, my name is Haruno Sakura. Uh…nice to meet you." I said quietly as I looked up at her.

"Nice to meet you too, my name Masaki Karin." She said happily, she then outstretched her hand to me to hold. "Would you like to have a talk with me?"

"Huh?" I asked with widen eyes.

* * *

TBC..

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry I had to cut this chapter short but I hope that you liked it as much as I did when I wrote it, by the way, I'm having a bit of writers back for the next chapter, so if you have any ideas let me know. 


	11. Author's Note: Great News!

Hi Mina! Long time no read

Actually for this authors note, I'm running a poll, you see, I'm planing on turning two of my stories into Radioplays...and those of you who don't know what a radioplay is then to put it easly

it is a live version of a writen work that is full of voices of the chariters in the story. So now that, that is out of the way, I'm asking the viewers to tell me which two stories to they want to see being maded into a radioplay.

You can choose anyone of my two stories it could one-shot or full-length story, I will closed this post at the end of this mouth and whoever wins will be the radioplays, simple right?

anyway, thanks again, Ja-Ne!!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi hi Guys,

I know it's been FOREVER, since I've touched any of my stories, but you know over the years a lot has happened, but now I'm back, better and with a fresher look. Only problem? It's been so long that I can't even remember where I wanted to go with them in the first place, so now I've decided that I'm going to rewrite them instead, give them a fresher look and maybe some new faces, but I need your guys help, I only have time for about 3 stories to do, I just don't know witch ones would be best. I would like you guys to tell me which ones you want to see rewritten. Let me know guys. Thanks for all the support and I'll be back better and ready to go!


End file.
